


Краски смешиваются и образуют один цвет

by Slowsbi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Dark, Drama, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, Russia, Slice of Life, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: — Скажи, — вкрадчиво произносит Виктор, невзначай опуская свой взгляд на губы Жени, — кому ты делаешь хуже, отказываясь от моей помощи? Мне или себе?





	1. Индиго Крайола

**Author's Note:**

> Тут всё очень и очень плохо.
> 
> Названия глав - оттенки цветов.
> 
> Основная песня: Джем (Ольга Волоцкая) - Говори, мое счастье

Он кусает подушку, оставляя мокрый след на белоснежной наволочке, и тихо мычит в неё что-то непонятное. Его глаза закрыты, тело сильно напряжено, а мысли где-то далеко. Он предпочитает в такие моменты абстрагироваться от происходящего и думать о чём-нибудь своём, житейском. О списке продуктов, которые нужно будет купить, о предстоящей сессии и о том, что его телефон в последнее время часто глючит.

— Я сказал тебе смотреть, — горячий шёпот ложится на нежную кожу за ухом так мягко и тепло, что он сильнее впивается зубами в подушку.

Но как бы он ни старался забыться, его всегда возвращают в реальность.

Простыня вся мокрая от их пота и предсемени, одеяло путается где-то в его ногах, ненужное и забытое. В воздухе витает стойкий запах мужского одеколона, пота и секса. Он слышит, как проминается под ними матрас, слышит собственный пульс и своё сбившееся дыхание. Ему жарко. Тяжесть чужого тела, чужая рука, мёртвой хваткой сжимающая его правое запястье, чужой член, проникающий в него. Ему плохо.

Он приоткрывает глаза и сразу же сталкивается со своим собственным отражением. Лицо невероятно красное, чёрные волосы взмокли и теперь липнут ко лбу. Он выглядит таким маленьким в сравнении с тем, кто возвышается над ним, с тем, кто издевается над ним. Смотреть на себя такого оказывается тяжелее, чем он себе представлял.

Такого жалкого.

Такого униженного.

И такого возбуждённого.

Последнее больно бьёт по самолюбию. Сегодня мужчина размашисто входит в него, на секунду задерживается внутри, а затем неторопливо двигается назад, почти полностью вытаскивая член, останавливаясь в самый последний момент. Сегодня он делает это медленно и тягуче, невесомо проводя подушечками пальцев по спине, легонько массируя чувствительную кожу затылка и мягко целуя доступные участки кожи. Иногда он любит делать это грубо, вколачивая парня в матрас. Но как бы это у них ни происходило, одно оставалось неизменным – это было чертовски приятно.

— Да, Жень, вот так, — произносит мужчина, замечая, что его любовник всё же послушался и открыл глаза. Парень под ним морщится и тут же глушит стон в подушке, когда ощущает сладкое тянущее чувство внутри от очередного толчка. 

— Заканчивай уже, — шипит Женя и цепляется пальцами за простыни. На секунду он снова натыкается на своё собственное отражение, после чего сразу же крепко зажмуривается. Он слышит тихий смешок, а затем чувствует, как мужчина ускоряется. Чужие руки больше не ласкают кожу, теперь они крепко держат его за талию, не давая возможности отодвинуться. Он и не собирается. Ему просто хочется, чтобы всё это прекратилось как можно скорее.

Женя хмурится и прикусывает губу, когда слышит чужое дыхание над собой и пошлые шлепки, а затем неловко дёргается, когда мужчина в очередной раз задевает чувствительное место. Он невольно двигается вместе с ним и больно трётся членом о жёсткие простыни, ещё сильнее размазывая по ним смазку.

Тяжесть чужого тела, сильные руки на его талии, проклятое зеркало, стоящее перед ним, жар у него внутри, жар снаружи и запах пота. Всё это неожиданно бьёт ему в голову.

Он крупно вздрагивает несколько раз, не проронив ни звука. Над ним тихо охает мужчина и больно впивается пальцами в бока парня, когда тот сильно сжимает его член у себя внутри.

Это длится несколько секунд, а затем Женя расслабляется и безвольно обмякает.

— Умница, — шепчет мужчина ему на ухо и целует парня в висок.

— Просто заткнись. 

Он мечется по комнате, собирая с пола свою одежду, и не пренебрегает возможностью кинуть что-нибудь из вещей мужчины тому в лицо. Ему хочется быстрее одеться и убраться отсюда, чтобы больше не видеть этого человека, чтобы забыть о нём хотя бы на некоторое время. Он спешит поскорее покинуть чужую квартиру, чтобы наконец снова почувствовать себя живым. И всё же в определённый момент он замирает на месте с тёмной рубашкой в руках.

Изобилие светлых вещей вокруг режет глаза. Ванильные обои на стенах с каким-то вьющимся узором, белый натяжной потолок с красивой люстрой посередине. Белоснежная постель, перепачканная ими, две тумбочки по обоим краям в изголовье кровати, светлый шкаф и в тон ему комод. Единственное, что выделялось тёмным пятном на всеобщем белом фоне, – это какая-то простенькая картина на стене и чёрное зеркало во весь рост, которое, судя по всему, притащили сюда из другой комнаты. 

Женя тяжело вздыхает и поворачивается лицом к владельцу квартиры, который всё это время пристально наблюдал за ним своими блёклыми серыми глазами. Мужчина выглядит довольно привлекательно для своего возраста. Или точнее, возраст ему к лицу. Эти гусиные лапки в уголках глаз, слегка впалые щёки, лукавая полуулыбка, из-за которой на лице у мужчины отчётливее проступают носогубные складки, всё это только добавляет ему какой-то странный шарм. 

Единственное, что не выдавало его возраст – пепельно-русые волосы, почему-то нетронутые сединой. Они обрисовывали его бледный лоб, на котором можно было заметить следы морщин, пересекавших одна другую.

Женя ещё раз осматривает спальню и чувствует себя тем чёрным зеркалом, что никак сюда не вписывается.

— Может, останешься? — спрашивает мужчина за его спиной, и парень стискивает зубы.

Его воротит от него. От его голоса, его внешности, взглядов, прикосновений, запаха и от его действий парня тошнит. И как бы этот ублюдок ни был хорош в сексе, этого ему не изменить: Женя до дрожи ненавидит всё, что связано с ним.

— Нет, — сдержанно отвечает он сквозь сжатые зубы и принимается быстро застёгивать пуговицы на своей рубашке.

— Ладно, — принимает мужчина его капитуляцию, — подожди меня минуту, я оденусь и подвезу тебя.

Женя замирает мраморной статуей, так и не застегнув последние три пуговицы, и переваривает услышанное.

— Не нужно, — выдавливает он из себя спустя несколько секунд.

— Мне несложно.

Парень поворачивается к мужчине и награждает того выразительным взглядом.

— Не. Нужно.

— Я подвезу тебя.

— Виктор, — холодно произносит Женя и сжимает кулаки до белых костяшек, больно впиваясь ногтями в собственную кожу.

Мужчина останавливается на месте, так и не подняв с пола свою футболку. Он поворачивает голову в сторону парня, неторопливо выпрямляет спину, а после подходит к Жене, внаглую пересекая границы его личного пространства, что непременно действует ему на нервы. И он об этом знает.

— Скажи, — вкрадчиво произносит Виктор, невзначай опуская свой взгляд на губы Жени, — кому ты делаешь хуже, отказываясь от моей помощи? Мне или себе? Думаешь, я расстроюсь, если не повезу тебя в другой конец города?

Парень молчит.

— Не будь ребёнком, бери пока дают. 

Это Женя ненавидит в нём больше всего.


	2. Океанская синь

Он тихо наблюдает за проплывающим мимо них миром, за жёлтыми фонарями, что кое-как освещают ночной город, за светофорами и тёмными силуэтами людей, стоящих у пешеходного перехода в ожидании зелёного света. Они плавно проносятся мимо многоэтажных домов, мимо других машин и небольших аллей – крохотных участков зелени среди каменных джунглей.

Женя напряжён, словно натянутая струна. Он старается игнорировать присутствие Виктора рядом с собой, но, к сожалению, это просто невозможно. Навязчивые мысли о том, что мужчина может в любой момент что-нибудь ему сделать, не дают ему расслабиться. Но на него действует успокаивающая музыка, приятный ненавязчивый аромат хвои, витающий в салоне и обволакивающее тепло от печки. 

Виктор включает поворотник, смотрит в боковое зеркало заднего вида и, убедившись, что всё нормально, спокойно перестраивается в другой ряд.

— Впереди пробка, — говорит мужчина, начиная потихоньку сбрасывать скорость, — можешь поспать.

— Обойдусь, — отвечает Женя и делает вид, что рассматривает что-то интересное в окне. Виктор усмехается и больше не произносит ни слова. 

Дорога в одночасье окрашивается ярко-красным светом сотни стоп-сигналов. Движение вокруг постепенно замедляется, а затем и вовсе прекращается. Одна успокаивающая мелодия сменяется другой, той, что тише и плавней. Она незаметно расползается вокруг и срастается с безмолвием, так что её практически не слышно. И теперь создаётся впечатление, что они сидят в полнейшей тишине.

Виктор спокоен и уверен в себе. Он расслабленно сидит на водительском сидении, двумя руками придерживая руль. Мужчина не смотрит на него, но Женя уверен на все сто процентов, что за ним пристально наблюдают. Это напрягает. Поэтому он не хочет засыпать в машине Виктора. 

Однако царящая вокруг атмосфера спокойствия и умиротворения давит на веки не хуже обычной усталости, и парень, забываясь, всё же иногда прикрывает глаза на несколько секунд, но потом резко распахивает их, опомнившись.

Виктор продолжает смотреть на дорогу и нарочито игнорировать засыпающего Евгения. Он не лезет к нему ни с разговорами, ни с выразительными взглядами. Мужчина усыпляет его и его бдительность.

Женя это понимает, но бороться с собственной сонливостью у него не остаётся сил – все они ушли на секс с Виктором, и сейчас его организму необходим отдых.

Он пытается скинуть с себя навалившуюся дрёму в последний раз, а после смиренно склоняет голову, наконец засыпая.

Мужчина выжидает ровно пять минут и, убедившись в том, что Женя действительно спит, протягивает к нему руку, а затем осторожно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. Один раз, второй. Немного осмелев, он ведёт чуть ниже и подушечкой большого пальца невесомо прикасается к чужим мягким губам.

В последний раз он целовался с ним две недели назад.

Виктор отворачивается от спящего парня и возвращает свою руку на руль.

Это следует исправить.

Вокруг ни души. Темнота жадно поглощает автомобиль мужчины, когда тот сворачивает с основной дороги во дворы, и одинокие фонари, стоящие слишком далеко друг от друга, не спасают положения. Виктор неспешно ведёт машину вглубь микрорайона, потихоньку приближаясь к нужному им дому, и останавливается спустя минуту у самого подъезда.

Мужчина ставит автомобиль на ручной тормоз, а после делает глубокий вдох. 

Окружающий их мир смолкает и отходит на второй план. Остаётся только он. Он и его намерения.

— Мы приехали, — его голос звучит громче, чем он рассчитывает, но это даже хорошо. 

Никакой реакции. Виктор пользуется моментом и в кромешной темноте разглядывает его. Очертания скул, форму губ, фигуру. Он цепляется взглядом за взъерошенные чёрные волосы, которые парень так и не удосужился расчесать за весь вечер. 

— Просыпайся, — мужчина кладёт свою ладонь ему на плечо и слегка трясёт. 

По-прежнему никакой реакции.

Чувство рождается и вспыхивает мгновенно, неожиданно накрывая его с головой. Незримой тенью мелькает мысль «не стоит» и мгновенно теряется среди сотни других, более значимых, более громких и приятных мыслей. Нет, его не покидает рассудок, он не теряет контроль и не позволяет чему-то собой «завладеть» — это жалкие отговорки для тех, кто не хочет отвечать за свои собственные поступки. 

Виктор убирает свою ладонь с плеча Евгения и опускает её ему на бедро, кончиками пальцев проходясь рядом с пахом. 

«Он разозлится», — понимает мужчина.

Но он хочет.

Жар молодого тела приятно ложится на кожу, когда мужчина скользит ладонью чуть дальше. Он чувствует чужую мягкую плоть сквозь джинсовую ткань и, не стесняясь, легонько мнёт её своими пальцами. Женя не возбуждён, но это сейчас и ни к чему. Ведь на самом деле всё гораздо хуже, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

Запястье в одно мгновение стягивает тупой ноющей болью, что дарит ему чужая сила. Виктор примирительно разжимает пальцы и слегка отодвигает ладонь, демонстрируя свою покорность перед чужим гневом. Перед его гневом.

— Охуел? — цедит сквозь зубы Женя, сжимая запястье мужчины ещё сильнее. Чтобы оставить следы.

— Ты не просыпался.

— И ты решил начать меня лапать?

— Я решил разбудить тебя самым эффективным способом, — отвечает Виктор, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в запястье.

В чёрных зрачках Жени, почти полностью затмивших собой голубую радужку, отчётливо читается немое презрение. И мужчина, слегка приподнимая свой подбородок, стойко выдерживает этот взгляд. 

Спустя мгновение тянущая боль отступает и притупляется.

— Конченый мудила, — слышит он тихое шипение, и тепло чужого тела рядом с ним исчезает вместе с громким хлопком пассажирской двери.


	3. Горный луг

В квартире душно и сильно пахнет жареными наггетсами, купленными по акции в ближайшем супермаркете. Работает телевизор.

Он спотыкается о чужие кроссовки, разбросанные в коридоре как попало, и, чтобы удержать равновесие, звонко стукает ладонью по стенке. Из одной единственной комнаты до него доносится какое-то копошение, а потом он слышит приближающиеся шаги и через пару секунд перед ним появляется Лёша. Женя тяжело вздыхает и опускает голову вниз, принимаясь снимать свои осенние ботинки. Он избегает смотреть своему соседу в глаза, боясь быть узнанным, боясь быть понятым.

Нет, Лёша не отличался ни особой сообразительностью, ни проницательностью, но Женя всё равно без конца боится чем-нибудь себя выдать. Будь то движение руки, какое-нибудь ненароком брошенное слово или же взгляд.

— Ну как? — обращается к нему Лёша, когда парень начинает стягивать с себя свою тёмно-зелёную парку. — Повеселился? 

Он вешает свою одежду на крючок и грустно усмехается. Иногда у него складывается впечатление, будто Лёша на самом деле в курсе всего и теперь просто издевается над ним, специально говоря ему что-то такое каждый раз, когда Женя возвращается домой поздно вечером. А иногда у него самого просыпается странное желание вывалить на своего соседа всё как есть, чтобы просто взглянуть на его изумлённое лицо, а потом спросить: «Ну, как по-твоему? Я повеселился?». 

Сделать так и в следующую же секунду получить по лицу.

Женя находит в себе силы окинуть взглядом своего соседа, прежде чем пройти мимо него в их общую комнату (и по совместительству кухню). 

Лёша выше него, агрессивней и сильнее. Его сосед привык решать практически все вопросы с помощью грубой силы. У Жени, дравшегося за всю свою жизнь всего пару раз, не было против своего приятеля и шанса.

— Ты купил новый одеколон? — задумчиво спрашивает Лёша, улавливая незнакомый, но приятный аромат, коснувшийся его обоняния в тот момент, когда Женя проходит мимо.

— Это старый, — врёт парень и потирает ладонью свою шею, словно пытаясь стереть с себя чужой запах, — просто я редко им пользуюсь.

— Если хочешь есть, я пожарил наггетсы, — говорит Лёша, небрежно падает в старое потёртое кресло и возвращает всё своё внимание происходящему на экране телевизора, теряя всякий интерес к своему соседу и тому, что он делает. Женя облегчённо вздыхает, чувствуя, что его наконец оставили в покое. Впервые за весь день. 

Он наливает себе в чистый стакан кипячёной воды и за пару мгновений выпивает всё до последней капли, после чего добавляет ещё, но на этот раз пьёт медленно, маленькими глотками. Шум телевизора за спиной не даёт ему сосредоточиться на себе и постоянно сбивает с какой-нибудь определённой мысли. Это радует. Он не хочет углубляться в себя, свои собственные чувства и эмоции, не хочет анализировать и прокручивать в голове сегодняшний день. У него нет никакого желания думать обо всём этом.

Потому что, если он начнёт, всё станет только хуже.

Лёша берёт в руки пульт и принимается переключать каналы в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. Женя допивает второй стакан и со стуком ставит его на кухонную тумбочку рядом со стеклянным графином. 

Сквозь обрывки чужих фраз до них доносится приглушённый звук вибрации.

— У тебя телефон звонит, — говорит Лёша и слегка убавляет громкость.

Женя кивает головой, возвращается обратно в тёмный узкий коридор и достаёт из внутреннего кармана своей парки мобильный телефон. Его прошибает неприятное волнение, когда холодный пластиковый корпус соприкасается с кожей. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы собрать всю волю в кулак и взглянуть на экран телефона.

Облегчённый смешок непроизвольно срывается с его губ, когда он видит на дисплее имя «Катя».

— Ты где пропадаешь? — укоризненно спрашивает приятный женский голос, пропуская приветствие. — Я писала тебе в «ВК» и звонила раза три.

— Всё там же, — отвечает парень на вопрос и медленно выходит из тёмного коридора обратно под свет двух тусклых ламп в их общей комнате с Лёшей. 

— Оу, — тихо произносит девушка, тушуясь, — ты как? 

Он пожимает плечами.

— Нормально. Чего ты хотела? 

Катя некоторое время молчит, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли и дальше пытаться раскрутить Женю на разговор по душам или же перейти к тому, ради чего она, собственно, и звонила. Всё это время он терпеливо ждёт.

— Я у вас вчера, случаем, не оставила свою зарядку?

Женя поворачивает голову и устремляет свой взгляд на их обеденный стол.

— Оставила.

— Очень хорошо, — в её голосе слышится облегчение, — можешь завтра её на пары с собой прихватить? 

— Конечно, без проблем.

— Спасибо большое.

Он прощается с Катей и завершает разговор, повторяя про себя, что нужно не забыть положить в рюкзак её зарядное. А ещё поставить будильник на шесть утра, чтобы успеть вымыть голову и погладить вещи. Он мог бы заняться этим всем сейчас, но у него не осталось никаких сил.

Этот выходной дался ему труднее, чем вся учебная неделя.

Женя открывает с телефона в «ВКонтакте» и сразу же переходит в личные сообщения. В беседе группы опять творится какой-то хаос, так что он туда даже не заглядывает, предпочитая не забивать себе голову чужими разборками, и сразу переходит к сообщениям Кати. Но только он открывает диалог, как экран его телефона чернеет, а после перед ним возникает основное меню с приложениями.

«Видно, не судьба», — думает парень, решая не заходить в сеть повторно. Он кладёт свой мобильник на кухонный стол, к зарядному устройству подруги, и сразу же в голову ударяет мысль. Давно забытая мысль.

Следует позвонить матери.

Женя бросает нерешительный взгляд на телефон.

В последний раз, когда они общались, она жаловалась на здоровье и просила его звонить почаще, чтобы знать, как он поживает.

— Со своей разговаривал? — спрашивает его Лёша с пошловатой усмешкой на губах, не дав потоку неприятных мыслей захватить Евгения с головой.

— Это была Катя, — отвечает он и переводит взгляд на своего соседа. Позвонит матери завтра. После пар.

— А ты разве не с ней?

— Нет.

— А с кем тогда?

— Ни с кем, — холодно бросает Женя и направляется в душ, чтобы смыть с себя чужой запах одеколона.


	4. Бистр

Мутные разводы на оконном стекле теперь подёрнуты позолотой. Впервые за долгое время они привлекают внимание, заявляют о своём существовании на гладкой поверхности. И жутко раздражают. А всё из-за солнца: оно струится в комнату, желтоватое, яркое, ложась на кухонный стол и две небольшие кружки с чаем светлыми бликами.

«Я заеду за тобой сегодня»

Сегодня пятница, а завтра ещё три пары.

Он чувствует на себе чужой взгляд и старательно игнорирует его. Он пока не готов делиться этим с кем-то ещё, ему необходимо сначала переварить прочитанное самому. Вот только это куда сложней, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Он чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох и опрокинутым на спину. Они всё время встречались в выходные, чаще всего в воскресенье и только один раз в субботу. До этого дня.

Почему сегодня?

Женя прикусывает кожицу на нижней губе и отрывает небольшой кусок, сам того не замечая.

— В чём дело? — не выдерживает его молчания Катя и всё же задаёт интересующий её вопрос, кладя свою руку парню на плечо. Он пододвигает к ней свой телефон и показывает сообщение. Тихий огонёк веселья в глазах девушки мгновенно меркнет. Она перечитывает одно единственное предложение несколько раз, и Женя чувствует, как с каждой новой секундой в ней распаляется злоба.

— Скажи, что не можешь, — предлагает Катя, отодвигая от себя телефон.

Парень лишь качает головой. Как будто у него есть выбор.

Девушка тяжело вздыхает и опускает взгляд вниз.

— Мне уйти?

— Нет, — говорит Женя и облизывает пересохшие губы, — выйдешь со мной?

Она молчаливо соглашается.

Стынущий чай в кружках так и остаётся нетронутым.

Женя выходит из подъезда первым и первым сталкивается с сильным порывом ветра, пробирающим до костей. Кожа под одеждой мгновенно покрывается мурашками, он невольно вздрагивает и вжимает голову в плечи, стремясь хоть как-то защититься от осеннего холода. И не только от холода.

Виктор уже здесь. Стоит возле своей машины и ждёт его.

За Женей, стуча тяжёлыми чёрными ботинками, показывается на улице Катя. Она поднимает голову и, глядя прямо перед собой, спокойно переносит беспокойный нрав ветра, раздувавшего её пальто. За эту стойкость и смелость он ей благодарен. Рядом с ней он и сам чувствует себя гораздо сильнее, чем есть на самом деле.

Первой двигается с места девушка, спокойно и неторопливо сокращая расстояние между ней и Виктором. Женя молчаливой тенью быстро проскальзывает мимо них и садится в машину, так и не взглянув на мужчину. Он не знает, что собирается Катя ему сказать, да и, если честно, всё равно. Но чем дольше продлится их с Виктором разговор, тем больше времени у него будет, чтобы морально подготовиться.

— Я чем-то могу вам помочь? — задаёт вопрос мужчина, когда Катя подходит достаточно близко, и награждает её дежурной улыбкой. Девушка вопрос игнорирует.

— Может, вам стоит перестать относиться к нему как к вещи? — спрашивает она и испытывает на нём устрашающий огонь своих глаз. Виктор взгляд не отводит, но он больше не улыбается.

— Я никогда не относился к нему как к вещи.

Его слова её не впечатляют. 

Виктор тяжело вздыхает и устало прикрывает веки. У него нет настроения отчитываться перед какой-то незнакомой студенткой за свои поступки, но ведь она просто так не отцепится.

— Он свободный человек. Более того, в моих глазах он — личность. У него свои взгляды на жизнь, свой характер, свои мысли, которые я уважаю. Он также самостоятельно принимает решения и несёт за них ответственность. В нашем случае он тоже сделал выбор сам. 

Катя несколько мгновений рассматривает лицо мужчины, иногда переводя свой взгляд на машину за его спиной.

А затем с её губ срывается презрительный смешок.

— Так вы усыпляете свою совесть? — спрашивает она, пряча замёрзшие руки в крупных карманах пальто. — Если она у вас вообще есть.

Женя слышит, как колотится его сердце. Он обшаривает взглядом улицы, мимо которых они проносятся, и понимает: они едут не к Виктору.

Мужчина сидит за рулём напряжённо, хотя старается не подавать виду. И всё же невооружённым взглядом заметно, что его распирает от глухого раздражения после разговора с Катей. И Женя понимает почему.

Катя – посторонняя для Виктора. А посторонним влезать в их личные дела не следует.

Парень незаметно бросает быстрый взгляд на руки мужчины, крепко сжимающие руль, и начинает улыбаться, вновь отворачиваясь к окну.

— Ты доволен? — вопрос разрезает долгую тишину быстро и неожиданно, заставая Женю врасплох. Они останавливаются на светофоре, и парень периферическим зрением замечает, что Виктор на него смотрит.

«Хорошо», — думает он и поворачивает голову в сторону мужчины, который продолжает глядеть на него своим хищным взглядом. Жёсткий и прямой взгляд, ставящий всё на свои места. 

Женя на своё место становиться не хочет.

— Да, — спокойно отвечает он, — я доволен.

— И чем же конкретно ты доволен?

— Тем, что смог тебя разозлить.

Вечернее красное солнце медленно садится за горизонт, по пути зажигая заревом окна стеклянных многоэтажек. Через полчаса они потухнут, а на смену солнечному пожару придут холод и темнота. Женя с грустью думает о том, что опять поздно вернётся домой.

— Не ты разозлил меня, — поправляет его Виктор и трогается с места, когда светофор загорается зелёным. — Это заслуга твоей подруги. Кати? Верно?

В такие моменты парень крепко стискивает зубы и замолкает, мысленно коря себя за то, что в своё время наболтал много лишнего. Личного.

— Странный ты человек, Женя, — говорит мужчина и усмехается. — Я думал, что не нравлюсь тебе злым.

— Ты мне не нравишься никаким.

— Как скажешь.


	5. Кармин

Скрип его перепачканных в грязи кед разрушает воцарившуюся вокруг атмосферу изысканности и некой величественности. На звук его шагов оборачиваются здешние посетители и после недолгого разглядывания либо просто отворачиваются, либо изображают на своём лице презрение. Ему тут не место.

Женя идёт вперёд, минуя роскошные столики в зале и не менее роскошных людей, сидящих за ними. Он хочет сесть у окна, только там ему удастся почувствовать уединение. Подошва скрипит о гладкий и блестящий наливной пол. И как бы сильно он не убеждал себя в том, что ему плевать на остальных людей, парень всё равно старается идти аккуратнее и тише, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Виктор молчаливо следует за ним. Это место для таких, как он.

Женя останавливается у самого дальнего столика возле окна и, заприметив рядом напольную вешалку, начинает снимать с себя парку. Он чувствует, как к его плечу на секунду прижимается чужое плечо, а затем эта короткая близость перестаёт существовать. Мужчина проходит мимо него дальше и отодвигает стул, чтобы Женя сел.

На них смотрят. Эти взгляды оседают на коже невидимыми ожогами, а чужие мысли так и норовят ворваться в голову. 

Они из этих. 

Они вместе. 

Всё из-за денег. 

Мерзкий жиголо.

Женя вешает свою парку, а затем отодвигает другой стул и садится напротив. Виктор коротко кивает головой, принимая поступок парня, и садится за стол следом. Как только они это делают, к ним тут же подбегает официантка, кладёт перед ними меню и что-то говорит. Женя её не слушает.

Ему не по себе от того, что он ощущает чужое внимание. И всё это: светлые вещи, белоснежные длинные скатерти, большие кресла, дорогие блюда, утончённые люди — плотно его окружает и медленно-медленно душит. Они заставляют его испытывать стыд за любое своё малейшее движение, за свои шумные шаги, за грязные кроссовки и старый свитер с россыпью катышек. Виктор выбрал лучшее место для «свидания».

Он обращает свой задумчивый взгляд к нему, всегда такому шикарному и уверенному в себе. Мужчина прищуривает один глаз, замечая, что на него смотрят, но больше он ничем не выдаёт свою заинтересованность во внезапно проснувшемся внимании со стороны своего спутника. Официантка продолжает рекомендовать блюда из меню. Виктор продолжает её слушать.

Женя собирает всю свою волю в кулак.

— К чему всё это? — он громко перебивает девушку. — Ты мог просто привезти меня к себе и оттрахать, как тебе вздумается. 

Виктор выдерживает это. Эту тишину, образовавшуюся вокруг них, эти полные осуждения взгляды со стороны других людей, покрасневшую официантку и мерзкие шепотки, постепенно возникающие тут и там.

— А тебе бы этого хотелось? — мужчина спрашивает это тихо и вкрадчиво.

— Чем быстрее это, — Женя разводит руками вокруг себя, — закончится, тем лучше.

Виктор улыбается краешками губ.

— Мне ризотто с белыми грибами и жасминовый чай, — обращается он к растерянной официантке, — а моему спутнику стейк "Рибай" и колу.

Женя хочет возразить и сказать, что он не собирается ничего есть и пить, но, увидев, как девушка оживилась после слов Виктора, передумывает. Он дожидается, когда она запишет заказ, спросит дежурное «Что-нибудь ещё? Десерты?» и после отказа удалится, оставляя их одних. Формально одних: десяток людских глаз продолжает украдкой за ними наблюдать. 

— Мы можем сегодня не ехать ко мне, — невзначай бросает мужчина и довольно откидывается на мягкую спинку кресла, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица Жени. Парень приоткрывает рот, намереваясь что-то спросить, но так и не произносит ни слова. Он внимательно смотрит на Виктора и пытается заметить тень подвоха в его взгляде. Не может быть всё так просто. С этим человеком ничего и никогда не может быть просто.

— Вижу, ты растерян, — подталкивает его мужчина. Женя упорно молчит.

— Конечно, если ты хочешь провести эту ночь у меня, я буду только рад, но я также могу после ужина отвезти тебя домой.

— Но? — наконец спрашивает парень.

— Но на прощание ты меня поцелуешь. 

Женя зависает. Всё это выглядит и звучит как какая-то неудачная шутка или обман. Он ещё раз проигрывает у себя в голове их разговор и пытается вслепую поймать тот момент, где мужчина мог его обмануть. Что он хочет сделать на этот раз? Ему мало того, что он уже сделал? 

Виктор впился своими серыми глазами в его, он ждёт ответа.

— Как будто ты не можешь просто так взять и поцеловать меня, — недоверчиво произносит Женя.

— Я могу, — соглашается мужчина и широко улыбается, демонстрируя ровный ряд белых зубов. — Но станешь ли ты целовать меня в ответ? Сомневаюсь.

Парень громко усмехается и качает головой.

— Что? Не так сладко, как ты представлял? Истосковался по инициативе с моей стороны?

Виктор прекращает улыбаться и в одно мгновение становится необычайно серьёзным.

— Да, — говорит он и своей честностью выводит Женю из себя. Мгновенно возникает желание совершить глупость и пафосно бросить «Я ни за что не стану тебя целовать», чтобы он хотя бы раз не получил то, чего хочет. Но какой ценой дастся ему эта маленькая победа? Да и победа ли? Ведь Виктор делает это с ним снова.

Снова даёт ему выбор без выбора. 

— Хорошо, — произносит Женя и опускает взгляд вниз, не желая видеть довольное лицо мужчины.

Ему холодно, его уши побагровели и болят, но в темноте улицы этого не видно. Ветер тоскливо воет и свистит, с каждым новым порывом вызывая у парня зябкую дрожь по всему телу. Пальцы рук и ног покалывает из-за холода. Женя вдыхает ледяной воздух, а через мгновение выдыхает тёплый пар, мягко оседающий на пальто Виктора. Его тень грозно ложится на Евгения. Из-за спины мужчины выглядывает одинокий, тусклый фонарь, благодаря которому в этой кромешной тьме можно хоть что-то увидеть. На краю периферического зрения маячит массивная дверь нужного Жени подъезда.

Парень сглатывает, и Виктор наблюдает за тем, как дёргается при этом его кадык.

Мужчина ждёт.

Женя думал, что будет легче.

Он как-то играл в бутылочку с приятелями, целовал девушек, целовал парней. И тогда не было никакой разницы – нравится тебе человек или нет, но сейчас всё совершенно по-другому. Видимо, разница появилась. Ему больше не всё равно, кто перед ним.

Виктор неотрывно смотрит на него. Наблюдает, изучает. Любуется. И не прикасается, держа свои руки в карманах. Он не торопит его, не раздражает, стараясь находиться рядом с Женей на той тонкой линии, где только-только начинается граница личного пространства парня. 

Это бесит.

Он хочет, чтобы всё было так, как если бы Женя сам пришёл к нему в руки.

Интересно, что Виктор сделает, если он сейчас просто развернётся и пойдёт домой?

Очевидно, разрушит его жизнь.

— Подойди и наклонись ко мне.

Как только мужчина выполняет его просьбу, Женя вытаскивает из тёплых карманов свои руки и цепляется ими за ворот чужого пальто. Он невесомо и легко целует Виктора в губы, оставляя на них пар от своего дыхания, а затем начинает отстраняться. Тяжесть чужой руки на пояснице не становится для него неожиданностью, в глубине души Женя понимал, что так просто отделаться ему не дадут.

Парень крепко зажмуривается, когда Виктор углубляет поцелуй и теснее прижимается к нему. Он тёплый, высокий и сильный. Его скользкий язык проникает к нему в рот, и Женя ёжится в чужих объятиях.

— Женя, — шепчет мужчина, на секунду отрываясь от него, — Женя. 

Парень крепче сжимает в руках жёсткую ткань пальто.

— Женя? — другой голос доносится до них со стороны.

Он поворачивает голову на звук и натыкается на изумлённый взгляд Лёши, только что вышедшего из подъезда. Сердце заходится в безумной истерике, тело немеет, ноги становятся ватными. Мысли в его голове хаотично мечутся одна за другой, а затем исчезают все до единой.

И всё, что остаётся, – беззвучная паника.


	6. Хаки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если выпит сомнений сок, по рукам пробегает ток,  
> На губах, в вопросе открытых, ядовитый пророс цветок!  
> В час, когда границы размыты, дух и плоть легки на подъем.  
> Если дом тебе не защита – выйди ночью, встань под дождем!

— Ты педик? — вопрос Лёши звучит как обвинение. Он смотрит то на незнакомого ему мужчину, то на своего приятеля, с которым прожил целых два года под одной крышей. И ни черта о нём не знал. Зато теперь узнают все. Лёша расскажет о том, что он педик, всему универу, точнее, всего нескольким людям, а остальные уже услышат эту новость от них. Слухи распространяются быстро, к середине недели об этом будет знать весь преподавательский состав. Женю начинает понемногу трясти, уже не от холода.

Это придётся либо мириться с презрением окружающих, попутно вовлекая в неприятности Катю, которая уж точно не станет стоять в стороне, либо переводиться в другой ВУЗ, что ещё более муторно. Но тогда остаётся только терпеть? Если его одногруппники и отнесутся к нему с пониманием, то Лёша и его небольшая компашка так просто это не оставят.

Женя прерывисто втягивает носом воздух и неосознанно делает шаг назад.

Всё это время он был сосредоточен на Викторе, совершенно позабыв о том, что в мире есть и другие люди, способные испортить ему жизнь. И с одним из этих людей он жил под одной крышей.

— Эм, простите, — голос Виктора на тон ниже, покладистее, — вы сосед Жени?

Парню становится тошно, когда он видит, как тихо и медленно мужчина приближается к Лёше. В нём больше не чувствуется того внутреннего стержня, нет той присущей ему уверенности в себе и своих действиях. Женя ощущает резкое, неприятное чувство внизу живота – долгий зуд разочарования. 

— А ты его ёбырь? — с презрением спрашивает Лёша и сплёвывает слюну на асфальт рядом с собой. — Это с тобой он пропадал по вечерам?

Виктор молчаливо соглашается и делает ещё один осторожный шаг к парню, потерявшему к нему всякий интерес.

— Я думал, что ты нормальный, пидорас, блять! — Лёша срывается на крик, обращаясь к Жене. — Я с тобой жил!

— Умоляю вас, — произносит мужчина и вытягивает руку в сторону на случай, если парень захочет затеять драку, — не кричите.

— А не то что, педрила?

Всё происходит молниеносно. Виктор ловит запястье Лёши, с хрустом заламывает ему руку за спину, а после, пользуясь его временной растерянностью, рывком прижимает парня к холодной двери подъезда.

— А теперь послушай меня внимательно, — доносится до Жени вкрадчивый голос мужчины, наполненный незримой угрозой. Он видит, как Лёша тщетно пытается вывернуться из захвата, как брыкается и старается как-нибудь задеть Виктора, но у него не получается. Женя переводит взгляд на грозную тёмную фигуру мужчины. У него и не получится.

— Я тебя урою, мудила! —огрызается Лёша, а в следующую секунду срывается на крик, когда его руку заламывают ещё сильнее.

— Я сказал тебе слушать, — громче говорит Виктор и ослабляет хватку, как только парень подчиняется. — Если хоть ещё одна душа узнает о том, что ты видел, я не просто позабочусь о том, чтобы тебя вышвырнули из университета, но я также лично прослежу за тем, чтобы твоя жизнь превратилась в сущий кошмар.

Лёша упорно молчит.

— Думаешь, я блефую? — усмехается мужчина и начинает выворачивать парню запястье.

— Блять, отпусти!

— Ты будешь молчать? Или мне всё же сломать тебе руку?

— Хорошо, хорошо! Хватит!

Виктор держит его ещё пару секунд, а затем отпускает. Лёша тут же хватается за больную руку и трёт своё запястье, старательно игнорируя то, что на него продолжают внимательно смотреть. Он может сейчас наброситься на Виктора с кулаками, одним ударом разбить ему челюсть или заставить хорошенько помучиться, зарядив мужчине в солнечное сплетение. Он может воспользоваться ситуацией и тем, что он гораздо моложе своего противника, может избить его, а потом добраться до Жени. Он всё это может, да. А что дальше?

Лёша прижимается спиной к холодной поверхности двери. Мужчина в последний раз смеряет его взглядом.

— Умный мальчик, — бросает он ему, а затем разворачивается и наконец оставляет парня в покое.

Женя вслушивается в тихие приближающиеся шаги и чувствует, как бушующая в нём паника постепенно сходит на нет, оставляя после себя лишь слегка неприятное напряжение во всём теле, которое со временем тоже пройдёт. Собственное сердцебиение больше не заглушает звуки окружающего мира, он дышит полной грудью, уверенно стоя на ногах.

Виктор останавливается напротив него, и Женя понимает: он ждёт награды.

— Мне холодно, и я хочу домой, — произносит парень и в следующую секунду обходит застывшего на месте мужчину. 

На пол летит аккуратно сложенная стопка рубашек, которая тут же рассыпается, стоит ей только соприкоснуться с твёрдой поверхностью. Через мгновение рядом с ними падает пара джинс и несколько футболок. Нижнее бельё и верхняя одежда оказываются на полу чуть позже.

В квартире кавардак: распахнуты шкафы, разбросаны книги, одежда и даже посуда, но только металлическая: до тарелок и кружек Лёша ещё не добрался.

Парень швыряет на жёсткий ворсистый ковёр под его ногами стопку учебных тетрадей Жени и пинает чёрную дорожную сумку, которую он достал со шкафа.

— Собирай свои монатки и уёбывай, — плюётся ядом Лёша, периодически потирая ушибленную руку. Женя стоит как истукан и наблюдает за тем, как его аккуратно сложенные вещи одна за другой оказываются на полу.

Лёша щёлкает пальцами, хватает с книжкой полки одну небольшую тетрадку и вытаскивает из неё две пятитысячные купюры.

— Забирай свою половину за арендную плату и съёбывай к своему папочке, — он бросает бумажки на небольшую гору одежды. — Трепаться я не стану, но и жить с пидорасом под одной крышей я не собираюсь.

— Но я…

Лёша не даёт ему сказать, перебивая:

— Если не поторопишься, я за себя не ручаюсь.

Они в квартире только вдвоём. За спиной у Жени нет влиятельного Виктора, нет смелой и бойкой Кати, нет никакой поддержки. Он один.

Лёша сильнее.

Лёша крупнее.

Лёша агрессивнее.

Но Женя больше его не боится.

— Ты не тронешь меня, — спокойно произносит он, награждая своего соседа холодным взглядом, — и если я не захочу, то никуда не съеду, и тогда новую квартиру придётся искать тебе.

Лёша округляет глаза и открывает рот, чтобы возразить ему. Но они оба понимают, что всё именно так, как описывает Женя.

Сладкое щекочущее чувство берёт своё начало в груди и постепенно распространяется по всему организму. Оно согревает его замёрзшие на морозе конечности, оно вызывает у него неконтролируемую улыбку.

То, что Женя чувствует, – это власть.

— Но я сегодня добрый, — говорит он, достаёт из кармана джинс свой мобильный телефон и набирает Катю.


	7. Серый мох

Чувство умиротворение и спокойствия, долгое время обволакивающее его, начинает постепенно рассеиваться. Приятное забытье сменяется тихой тревогой, раздражающей, будящей сознание. Ему в последнее время не снятся сны, лишь одна сплошная чернота перед глазами вот уже который день подряд. Не сказать, что его это сильно расстраивало, даже напротив. Отсутствие сновидений успокаивало.

Он с трудом размыкает веки и возвращает себе способность здраво мыслить. Сразу же в глаза бросаются непривычно-светлые обои и большой комод, которого у них в квартире никогда не было. 

Точно, он не у себя в квартире.

Женя снова закрывает глаза и накрывается одеялом с головой в надежде поспать ещё немного, но ему это не даёт сделать негромкая, но настойчивая трель телефона. Говорить с кем-то с утра у него нет никакого желания, как и выбираться из тёплой постели, но ведь он не у себя дома, телефонный звонок может разбудить Катю и её соседку, а ведь им, в отличие от него, прогульщика, сегодня ещё на пары.

Он всё же нехотя скидывает с себя одеяло, встаёт босыми ногами на прохладный пол и сонно плетётся к небрежно разбросанной прямо на полу горстке одежды. Мобильник находится в одном из карманов джинс.

— Чёрт, — шепчет себе под нос Женя и неприятно морщится, когда наконец видит имя контакта на дисплее.

Он немного медлит, собираясь с духом, а затем всё-таки отвечает на звонок.

— Алло?

— Женечка, привет! — слышит он радостный голос матери и непроизвольно щиплет себя за шею, чтобы быстрее проснуться… и просто ощутить боль. — Ну, рассказывай. Как дела? Как учёба? 

Он опускает взгляд на свои разбросанные вещи и прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— У меня всё как обычно, — Женя старается, чтобы его голос звучал бодро, но получается так себе. Он ненавидит врать и недоговаривать. Мало того, что выходит у него это скверно, так ещё каждый раз остаётся неприятный осадок. 

Хотя, казалось бы, пора привыкнуть.

— Лучше ты расскажи, как твоё самочувствие, — быстро переводит он тему, чтобы мама не стала расспрашивать его о чём-нибудь ещё. 

— Я в порядке, просто простуда.

— Которая длится месяц, — замечает Женя, возвращаясь обратно в постель. Он забирается на кровать и прикрывает ноги одеялом: в квартире более чем прохладно, чтобы спокойно ходить по ней в одних трусах и футболке.

— С возрастом любые болячки переносить сложней.

— Ты ходила к врачу? — спрашивает он, вспоминая тот ужасный кашель матери, который ему довелось услышать во время их последнего телефонного разговора.

— Пойду в понедельник, — тихо произносит женщина, — наверное.

Женя хлопает себя по лбу и качает головой.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Слушай, у меня нет температуры, больничный мне не дадут. Это просто кашель, я и раньше кашляла, и ничего.

— Вот именно, что ты и раньше кашляла! — вспыхивает парень и крепче сжимает в руке мобильный телефон.

— Жень, —холодно говорит его мать, ясно давая понять, что эту тему продолжать не собирается, — Лучше скажи, у тебя всё хорошо?

Он тяжело вздыхает и кидает быстрый взгляд на свою дорожную сумку, стоящую возле комода. И это только часть вещей, ему ещё придётся забирать из той квартиры свой принтер, перевозить раскладной диван и ещё захватить вещей по мелочи. Но сначала надо найти квартиру. Квартиру, деньги для переезда и сожителя. Господи, в какой же заднице он оказался.

Желание выложить всё начистоту возникает столь неожиданно, что это его даже пугает.

— Слушай, мам…

Рассказать с самого начала, сперва честно признаться в том, кто он есть на самом деле, а потом перейти к Виктору и остальному.

— Что такое, дорогой?

Но как она это воспримет? 

Женя задавался этим вопросом ещё с подросткового возраста, а ответа так до сих пор и не нашёл. Все его жалкие попытки «прощупать почву» для этого разговора оказались провальными. К тому же, он так сильно боялся выдать себя чем-нибудь, что только сильнее загонял себя в угол.

— А хотя, знаешь, забудь, — произносит Женя, возвращая себе способность здраво мыслить, — так, ерунда.

— Точно?

— Точно, — врёт он и выжимает из себя натянутую улыбку.


	8. Фельдграу

Белоснежные тонкие шторы игриво колышутся от ветра. В комнате пахнет дождём и какой-то химией, - малоприятный осадок после недавнего ремонта, непроизвольно вынуждающий морщить нос каждого, кто решает зайти в спальню. В остальном это была просто чудесная комната. Внушительное окно с не менее внушительным подоконником, белые обои с какими-то вьющимися цветами, роскошная лампа, свет которой неприятно давил на глаза, даже когда те были закрыты, и двуспальная кровать.

Женя ещё раз осматривается, а затем прикрывает уставшие веки ладонями и падает спиной на голый матрас. 

«У меня не было выбора», — повторяет он про себя раз за разом, стараясь найти в этом оправдании своё утешение. Получается плохо, а если быть честным с собой, не получается совсем. Но это его не останавливает.

«У меня не было выбора».

Из коридора доносится громкий топот чьих-то ног и голос Виктора. Там, за закрытой дверью, заносят в квартиру его диван, который купил Виктор, рабочий стол, который купил Виктор, микроволновку, купил Виктор, чайник, который тоже купил Виктор, и небольшие коробки с вещами Жени.

— У меня не было выбора, — шепчет он одними губами, не убирая рук со своего лица.

Резко открывается и тут же закрывается дверь, в комнате сразу становится до безумия неуютно.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — спрашивает мужчина и спешно пересекает комнату. — Ты головой вообще думаешь?

Женя слышит, как закрывается распахнутое настежь окно.

— Здесь душно.

Он чувствует, что его рассматривают, и, стараясь абстрагироваться от этого неприятного ощущения, переворачивается на другой бок, демонстрируя Виктору свою спину.

Утешающая мысль о том, что у него не было выбора, сменяется другой, мерзкой и болезненной.

«Сам виноват».

Ему следовало не принимать помощь от этого человека, ему следовало искать лучше, рассылать больше писем разным людям с предложением сожительства. Ему нужно было занять денег у кого только можно, нужно было устроиться на подработку, найти давно забытый номер отца и позвонить ему. А если мыслить глобально, то ему следовало жить себе спокойно одному, не искать партнёра, не соглашаться на свидание с Виктором. Может, не оказался бы сейчас в такой заднице. Нет, не может. Точно не оказался бы.

Под тяжестью чужого тела проминается матрас, и Женя чувствует тепло, исходящее от севшего рядом с ним мужчины. А затем Виктор кладёт свою горячую ладонь ему на бедро в опасной близости с ягодицей. Парень хочет сбросить его руку с себя, резко развернуться и с размаху врезать ему по лицу, но всё что он делает – задерживает дыхание и всеми силами старается подавить в себе начинающуюся истерику.

— Я чувствую себя проститутом, — тихо произносит он, принимая позу эмбриона.

Виктор утешительно хлопает Женю пару раз по бедру, а затем убирает руку, избавляя его от этой болезненной близости.

— Я делаю это просто так, ты мне ничего не должен, — говорит он, — потому что нуждаться в помощи – совершенно нормально.

Женя слушает его голос, часто дышит холодным воздухом и редко моргает, с головой погружённый в собственные мысли. Разумеется, Виктор будет говорить, что всё нормально, что он бескорыстно платит за его съёмную квартиру, покупает в неё мебель и технику, помогает с переездом. Возможно, он даже сам будет в это верить.

Но лишь до тех пор, пока не устанет слушать Женины отговорки от близости. Как только это случится, он тут же поспешит напомнить ему, избалованному говнюку, по чьей милости у него есть крыша над головой. А потом невзначай упомянет ещё кое-что, и у Жени просто не будет другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться чужой воле. Так это он называет.

Такое слово как «изнасилование», по его мнению, будет звучать слишком громко в его случае. К тому же, он никогда не говорит «нет». Пока парень не произносит это – всё нормально. У него всё ещё есть маленькая вера в то, что Виктор действительно остановится, когда он наконец это скажет.

— Я хочу напиться, — произносит Женя после недолгих раздумий и поворачивается к мужчине лицом. Тот опускает мимолётный взгляд на свои наручные часы, а затем говорит:

— Тут рядом есть магазин, что тебе взять?

Парень пожимает плечами.

— Бери на свой вкус. Только что-нибудь крепкое.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Виктор и демонстрирует Жене свою улыбку, — тогда ты присмотри за квартирой.

Ему не нравится проводить время в обществе двух совершенно незнакомых ему людей, но у него нет другого выбора. Чтобы побыстрее закончить, надо помочь затащить оставшуюся мебель и несколько коробок из газели. И всё бы ничего, если бы один из грузчиков не оказался любителем поболтать.

— А сколько тебе лет? Двадцать есть?

Женя тяжело вздыхает и ставит свой принтер на пол рядом с небольшой коробкой, набитой книгами. 

— Есть, — неохотно отвечает он и разворачивается в обратную сторону, чтобы выйти из комнаты.

— И ты до сих пор живёшь с отцом?

Из комнаты он так и не выходит, замирает прямо в дверном проёме.

— Я не живу с отцом, — произносит Женя и поворачивается лицом к достающему его парню. Он немного старше него, шире и выше, но не выше Виктора. У него слегка смуглая кожа, чёрные глаза, чёрные волосы и орлиный нос. И зовут этого парня Артур.

— А, прости, тогда отец до сих пор помогает снимать тебе квартиру? — спрашивает он с лёгкой усмешкой и блеском собственного превосходства в глазах. Женю он раздражает до дрожи. Пристал ни с того ни с сего с вопросами, а теперь ещё и с упрёками, хотя всё, что от него требуется – помочь занести вещи в дом.

— Почему тебя так сильно интересуют мои отношения с отцом? — говорит Женя и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Тебе неприятно? Прости, — Артур поднимает руки в примирительном жесте и начинает глупо улыбаться. — Просто мне кажется, что ты замечательный парень, и что тебе не помешало бы немного свободы и самостоятельности. Тем более в таком возрасте.

«А тебе не помешало бы заткнуться», — думает Женя, но так и не произносит это вслух.

— Ты же Артур, верно? — спрашивает он, и парень согласно кивает головой. — Чудесно, так вот, Артур, к твоему сведению, в последний раз я видел своего отца лет десять назад.

Он с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как самодовольство на его лице сходит на нет, а на его место приходит растерянность вместе с недоумением. 

— А теперь давай вернёмся к тому, ради чего, собственно, и вызывают грузчиков, к…

— Подожди, ты гей?

Женя чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох, вопрос Артура выбивает из его лёгких весь воздух, а из головы – способность соображать. Лицо мгновенно заливает яркий румянец стыда. Да, это именно стыд. Женя не боится этого грузчика, он никак не может испортить ему жизнь. Но он в состоянии заставить его испытывать невыносимое смущение. Одним только внезапным вопросом.

— Подожди, парень, подожди, только не паникуй, — Артур в одно мгновение оказывается рядом с ним, и это заставляет нервничать ещё больше, — всё нормально, всё хорошо.

— Что? — спрашивает Женя и поднимает свой взгляд на улыбающегося парня.

— Всё хорошо, я такой же, — говорит он и хлопает себя грязной перчаткой по груди, — ну, то есть, не совсем, я бисексуал, но ты всё равно можешь не волноваться, всё окей. Этот мужчина – твой партнёр? 

Женя хмурит свои брови и мотает головой. Но дышать становится действительно легче.

— Ты очень много говоришь, — произносит он и мягко отталкивает напирающего на него Артура. — Угомонись, пожалуйста.

— Ладно, парень, извини, не хотел тебя так смущать, — не прекращает тараторить грузчик, а затем достаёт из кармана спортивных штанов мобильный телефон, — слушай, давай обменяемся номерами, так, на случай если тебе захочется с кем-нибудь обсудить мальчиков.

Женя удивлённо смотрит то на вытянутую смуглую руку, то на телефон, то на самого Артура, и напряжённо думает, не издевается ли этот парень над ним в тайне.

— Не хочу я с тобой мальчиков обсуждать.

— Хорошо-хорошо, не мальчиков, мужчин. Согласен?

Женя думает пару секунд.

А затем достаёт свой мобильный телефон.


	9. Красный

Он сидит напротив, слегка покачиваясь, и беспорядочно мнёт тонкими пальцами свои раскрасневшиеся щёки. Его локти покоятся на столе в опасной близости с полупустым бокалом виски, всего одно неуклюжее движение со стороны Жени, и этот бокал окажется перевёрнут, а его содержимое стремительно растечётся по гладкой поверхности кухонного стола.

В голове совсем пусто, ни одной достойной мысли, лишь жалкие пародии на них. Невнятные обрывки фраз наполняют его разум, ну, и пускай, пускай текут себе дальше, Женя даже не пытается ухватиться за какую-нибудь конкретную. Он просто сидит и ждёт, пока Виктор нальёт ему ещё, потому что сделать это самостоятельно он уже не в состоянии. 

Удивительно, но мир не плавает и не кружится, напротив, Женя, кажется, никогда не видел окружающие его вещи настолько четко и ясно. Никогда ещё он не ощущал свою жизнь столь остро.

— Может, хватит? — спрашивает Виктор, окидывая его оценочным взглядом. Женю он бесит, раздражает до трясучки, до темноты в глазах.

— Я скажу, когда хватит.

— Ладно.

— Почему ты не пьёшь? — спрашивает парень, обхватывает пальцами бокал и в очередной раз припадает к нему губами. Виктор зачарованно наблюдает за тем, как при каждом глотке дёргается его кадык, как он морщится, стукая пустым бокалом о стол, и как тянется рукой к тарелке с лимоном. 

— Я за рулём, — отвечает мужчина и откидывается на спинку стула, который тут же начинает жалобно скрипеть. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я остался на ночь?

Но парень уже не слушает его. Он витает где-то там, в своих пьяных обрывочных мыслях, и периодически тяжело вздыхает. Женя выглядит беззащитным и открытым. Нет, он действительно беззащитен и открыт, подходи и бери.

Виктор это видит.

Виктор это знает.

И поэтому ничего не делает.

— Эй? — зовёт он и протягивает к парню руку, мягко прикасаясь к его тёплому плечу, когда тот поворачивается к нему боком и опускает голову. Женя не обращает на него никакого внимания, он зажмуривает глаза и начинает часто и шумно дышать.

Неожиданно парень крупно вздрагивает, резко зажимает себе рот руками и сгибается пополам. На глаза мгновенно наворачиваются непрошенные слёзы, лицо краснеет ещё сильней. Он изо всех сил старается сдержаться, но у него не получается. Женя блюёт себе на ладони и на пол.

Виктору требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сбросить с себя непрошенное оцепенение и быстро сообразить, что делать.

А затем он встаёт из-за стола, ловко переступает лужу рвоты и оказывается совсем рядом с трясущимся парнем. Тот не отрывает взгляда от своих перепачканных ладоней и даже не пытается сдерживать текущие по раскрасневшимся щекам слёзы.

Мужчина приобнимает его за напряжённые плечи и тянет на себя, вынуждая встать на ноги. 

— Руки, — тихо произносит Женя, не сводя с них глаз, — руки.

— Всё нормально, — шепчет Виктор и заводит его в ванную, — такое случается, не плачь.

Он становится у Жени за спиной, открывает кран, обхватывает его запястья и суёт перепачканные ладони под тёплую воду. К запаху алкоголя и пота теперь добавляется стойкий запах мыла, которым мужчина моет чужие руки.

— Видишь? — Виктор прижимается носом к тёмной макушке парня и невесомо целует её, — всё хорошо.

— Я, — сдавленно произносит Женя и прижимается к мужчине спиной, — сейчас опять... 

Тот незамедлительно обхватывает парня за грудь и буквально выволакивает его из ванной в коридор, а затем быстро распахивает дверь, ведущую в туалет, и усаживает его рядом с унитазом. Как только мужчина это делает, Женя тут же начинает блевать снова. И одновременно с этим плакать.

Виктор сидит на холодном полу и молча гладит чужую спину. 

Он ведёт ладонью по выступающим рёбрам, позвонкам и ключицам, иногда он позволяет себе поднять руку выше и провести рукой по волосам. Рядом на полу стоит стакан с простой водой, к которому Женя притронулся лишь один раз, а в следующий момент его снова стошнило, и о воде пришлось на время забыть.

— Убери от меня свои руки! — неожиданно вспыхивает парень и с размаха бьёт мужчину по предплечью. По ушибленному месту мгновенно начинает распространяться боль, не столь сильная, сколько обидная.

— Уйди, — говорит он.

Виктор не двигается с места.

— Я даже напиться нормально не могу, — говорит он.

Виктор смотрит на высохшие дорожки слёз на лице Жени, на его покрасневшие глаза и слипшиеся ресницы. Он смотрит на его острые плечи, на худые руки и на ладони. Он смотрит на него, и Чувство рождается вновь, поглощая его целиком. 

На мгновение он переводит взгляд на нетронутый стакан с водой, на маленький островок, наполненный здравым смыслом, способным уберечь его от очень глупого поступка. 

Сердце в груди начинает биться быстрее. 

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Виктор и, пользуясь замешательством Жени, целует его.


	10. Слоновая кость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все события главы происходят в прошлом главных героев. Нехронологическое повествование и все дела :)

Неприятная жара давит на него своей вездесущностью. От неё нет спасения нигде: весь мир вокруг насквозь пропитался высокой температурой, и ни тень, ни лёгкая летняя одежда, ни холодные напитки никак не помогают его разгорячённому телу остыть. 

Он слегка морщится, вытирая тыльной стороной предплечья взмокший лоб, и ещё раз оглядывается по сторонам в поисках знакомого лица. Хотя вряд ли мужчину, с которым он собрался сегодня встретиться, можно было назвать знакомым. 

Женя глубоко вдыхает сухой воздух и шумно выдыхает, откидывая голову назад. Особых надежд на эту встречу он не строит, но всё же у него имеется странное предчувствие, которое нельзя назвать плохим. Словно бы ему предстоит столкнуться с чем-то неизвестным, с чем-то неизбежным. С чем-то, что привнесёт изменения в его спокойную жизнь.

— Евгений, верно? — раздаётся у него над ухом приятный мужской голос, и Женя оборачивается.

Внезапное волнение, которое секундой ранее ещё не существовало, пронзает его всего. Этот мужчина, стоящий рядом с ним, старше, выше, сильнее. Этот мужчина смотрит на него с неприкрытым интересом, и ему страшно. Страшно и мучительно хорошо от чужого внимательного взгляда, от щекочущего раздражения в груди и от неожиданно вспотевших не из-за жары ладоней.

— А вы Виктор? — спрашивает он и осознаёт, что его собственный голос звучит по-другому, нежели обычно, как-то по-глупому. Ему кажется, что одно неверное слово, неверная интонация или движение, и этот мужчина просто развернётся и уйдёт, оставив переполненного жарой и волнением Женю одного.

— Именно, рад знакомству, — произносит Виктор. Он не протягивает ему ладонь для рукопожатия, не лезет с объятиями, не пытается поцеловать его кисть. Он вообще не идёт на физический контакт, лишь награждает парня дружелюбной улыбкой и тут же задаёт вопрос:

— Тебе не жарко? Хочешь выпить чего-нибудь холодного?

Он ему нравится. Вот так просто, с первого взгляда, с первого слова возникает непреодолимая симпатия к этому человеку. Они только встретились, а Женя уже осознаёт, что не хочет никак этого мужчину оттолкнуть. Ни каким-нибудь нелепым комментарием, ни жестом, ничем. И этот страх быть отвергнутым сковывает его по рукам и ногам. Былая уверенность в самом себе испарилась за пару секунд, и теперь Женя старается изо всех сил походить на себя предыдущего. 

Из-за этого мужчины ему приходится притворяться самим собой.

— Тут рядом «Шоколадница» вроде была, — говорит он и, избегая зрительного контакта с Виктором, опускает взгляд на свои старые кеды, потрёпанные временем и частой ноской. Теперь ему становится неловко за свой внешний вид.

— Тогда пойдём, отыщем её, — произносит Виктор и дожидается, пока парень задаст направление, в котором нужно идти.

Делая шаг вперёд, Женя надеется, что это невыносимое волнения со временем пройдёт.

Не проходит.

Ни после первого свидания, ни после второго, ни после пятого. Сколько бы они ни виделись друг с другом, это болезненное, но одновременно приятное чувство только увеличивалось. И сейчас, кажется, достигло своего максимума.

Он сидит в машине Виктора и не сводит глаз с его рук, покоящихся на руле. 

— Думаю, — тихо произносит мужчина, устало откидываясь на спинку водительского сидения, — мы в этой пробке надолго застряли.

Женя не реагирует. Он продолжает неотрывно смотреть на чужие ладони со слегка выступающими голубыми венами, на длинные ухоженные пальцы и на аккуратно постриженные под корень ногти. Виктор специально их так коротко стрижёт и проходится по ним пилкой, чтобы ненароком не поцарапать его внутри.

Парень ещё несколько секунд думает о том, как ему было хорошо, когда эти пальцы находились в нём. И не только пальцы. 

А затем он широко зевает, прикрывая рот кулаком, чем сразу же привлекает внимание мужчины.

— Устал? — спрашивает Виктор, поворачивая голову в его сторону. — Поспи.

Сонливость действительно давит ему на веки, но Женя упрямо борется с ней, не желая засыпать. Он хочет ещё немного поболтать о всякой ерунде, хочет послушать вместе радио или музыку, да и просто побыть в компании мужчины ещё некоторое время, а не отключаться. Сейчас он чувствует непреодолимую нужду в близости с ним. Нужду и лёгкое возбуждение, которое теперь наступает каждый раз, когда он находится рядом с Виктором. Зачастую ему удаётся его контролировать.

Но в данный момент он не желает этого делать.

— Не хочу, — признаётся Женя и одаривает мужчину выразительным взглядом, — лучше помоги мне не заснуть. 

— И как мне тебе помочь? — улыбается Виктор.

Он терзается сомнениями ещё несколько мгновений. Стоит ли? Они всё-таки не в отеле, в автомобиле, посреди сотен других машин. Конечно, скорее всего, никто и внимания на них не обратит, но вдруг? К тому же, как отреагирует на такое поведение сам Виктор? Не потеряет ли к нему после этого интерес? Не разочаруется?

Парень набирает в грудь воздух, а затем нерешительно тянет свою руку к рулю и осторожно накрывает чужую тёплую ладонь. У него всё ещё нет никакой уверенности, ни в себе, ни в правильности своих действий, своих слов, но это то, чего он сейчас хочет больше всего.

Женя хочет озвучить свою просьбу вслух.

Однако Виктор понимает его без слов.

Мужчина наклоняется к пассажирскому креслу и неожиданно оказывается очень близко. 

— Раздвинь ноги шире, — жарко шепчет он Жене, ещё сильнее распаляя его возбуждение. Парень несколько мгновений смакует чужие слова, приятно осевшие у него на ухе, а после повинуется и разводит колени. Он освобождает от прикосновения ладонь мужчины и теперь впивается пальцами в обивку сидения, заранее предвкушая все те ощущения, которые ему предстоит вскоре испытать.

— Молодец, — вновь произносит Виктор прямо ему на ухо, а затем отодвигается, лишая Женю столь нужной и приятной ему близости. Но ненадолго. Чужая рука мягко ложится ему на бедро, слегка сжимая его, и вот парень уже шумно втягивает носом воздух и изо всех сил старается терпеть, старается не двигаться. Он так разгорячён, что даже малейшее прикосновение, тихое поглаживание или шёпот на ухо вызывают у него непреодолимое желание вцепиться во что-нибудь и сделать так, чтобы эти приятные ощущение никогда не прекращались. 

Мужчина ведёт рукой чуть выше, а затем скользит ею к паху, но так толком и не притрагивается. Женя непроизвольно вжимается в спинку кресла и слегка приподнимает бёдра, ясно давая понять, чего хочет. Он пытается сам потереться о чужую руку, на что Виктор лишь усмехается, чем раздражает парня.

Но вместе с тем и возбуждает.

Женя бросает злобный взгляд в сторону мужчины, однако тот не сводит глаз с дороги и предпочитает не замечать его недовольство.

Неожиданно ладонь Виктора забирается ему под кофту, и всё раздражение мгновенно сходит на нет, оставляя место только невыносимому возбуждению. 

Парень прогибается в спине и ещё сильней льнёт к тёплой ладони, методично поглаживающей его живот, а затем выступающие рёбра. Женя шумно сглатывает слюну и чувствует, что его член неприятно упирается в ширинку и жёсткую ткань джинсов. И он мечется между приятными ощущениями от руки Виктора и уже немного болезненным возбуждением в паху. Ему хочется расстегнуть ширинку, запустить руку в трусы и просто немного приласкать себя. 

Нет. 

Даже не так. 

Он хочет, чтобы Виктор забрался на него и прижал его к сидению. Он хочет ощутить на себе его вес, хочет почувствовать его прикосновения везде, по всему телу. Он хочет, чтобы мужчина вновь проник в него и довёл до оргазма. 

Женя сводит ноги и выгибается, когда Виктор подушечками пальцев задевает его сосок. Это безумно приятно, особенно в этот момент. Но этого по-прежнему мало.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он и вновь вскидывает бёдра вверх. Рука, до этого ласкающая его грудь, замирает, а после вовсе исчезает. 

— А ты не из терпеливых, — произносит мужчина и наконец трогает парня как надо, трогает так, как тот хочет сам. 

Виктор накрывает ладонью натянувшуюся ткань джинс и прекрасно чувствует чужую горячую плоть и жар, исходящий от неё. Женя ёрзает, вжимается в спинку кресла, стискивает пальцами обивку и старается не издать ни звука, когда мужчина неторопливо расстёгивает пуговицу и молнию. Как только он это делает, сразу становится легче.

Легче посмотреть вниз, на то, как ладонь Виктора проникает ему в трусы. Легче раздвинуть ноги, поддаться ласкающей его руке и легче позволить себе измазать чужие пальцы своим предсеменем. 

Он терзается наслаждением и, не находя себе места, мечется в своём неудобном пассажирском кресле, пока Виктор продолжает водить рукой по его члену. 

Женя вспоминает их ночь в отеле, вспоминает, как этой рукой, этими пальцами, мужчина растягивал его, постоянно давил на простату и с упоением трогал его везде, трогал его всего. И ему хочется, чтобы это повторилось как можно быстрее. 

— Я скоро кончу, — шепчет он, а затем сладко выгибается, когда Виктор накрывает ладонью чувствительную и мокрую головку.

— Кончай мне в руку. 

Женю хватает ещё на несколько мгновений, после чего он непроизвольно стискивает ноги вместе, откидывает голову назад и пачкает ладонь мужчины своим семенем. 

Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя после оргазма, но как только это происходит, Женя быстро соображает, что делать дальше. Он тянется к задним сидениям, ловко хватает свой рюкзак и быстро достаёт из него влажные салфетки, чтобы помочь Виктору почистить руку. 

— А ты в порядке? — спрашивает Женя, аккуратно стирая белёсые капли с чужой ладони.

— В смысле?

— Ну, приятно было только мне.

— Всё хорошо, — произносит мужчина, награждая парня выразительным взглядом, — мне нравится доставлять тебе удовольствие.

— Странный ты.

Виктор лишь беззлобно усмехается себе под нос.


	11. Серая умбра

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все события по-прежнему происходят в прошлом.
> 
> Your deer in the headlights  
> shot down and horrified when  
> Push comes to pull comes to shove  
> Comes to step around this  
> Self-destructing dance that never  
> would've ended till I  
> Rose,  
> I roared aloud here  
> I will  
> I am

Короткий порыв холодного ветра срывает с веток деревьев несколько ярких листков и несёт их за собой. Дождевые тучи пока не успели добраться до этого места. Земля под ногами сухая, кое-где ещё проглядывает среди золотого покрывала зелёная трава, а заходящее солнце приятно греет кожу, так что можно даже на несколько минут спокойно снять пальто. Но лишь до тех пор, пока вновь не подует ветер.

Он прикрывает глаза и втягивает носом воздух.

Пахнет морозом. Пахнет приближающейся зимой.

Они идут мимо окруживших их со всех сторон пятиэтажек в молчании, каждый думая о своём.

Жене неспокойно.

Эта непреодолимая симпатия вытягивает из него все жизненные силы, все позитивные эмоции и вызывает лишь волнение и страх. Первостепенная вдохновлённость отношениями с Виктором пропала, зато напряжение во всём теле и неуверенность в себе остались.

Он не чувствует себя счастливым, но он чувствует себя влюблённым. 

А ещё он ощущает, как то, что раньше называлось его личностью, необратимо искажается с каждым новым днём, с каждым новым прикосновением Виктора к нему. Парень слегка поворачивает голову и награждает профиль мужчины уставшим взглядом. Он так сильно привязан к нему, что это, казалось бы, приятное чувство, сейчас только разрушает его изнутри и дарит непрекращающееся чувство тревоги.

За свои жесты. За свои слова. За свою жизнь.

Бояться за всё это невыносимо утомляюще.

И раздражающе.

Но самое омерзительное здесь то, что он сам загнал себя в такое состояние. Виктор не требует от него ничего. Виктор не давит на него, не упрекает его и не просит как-либо меняться. Но Женя всё равно чувствует, что должен, ведь в противном случае мужчина в нём непременно разочаруется. 

Поначалу это было даже легко, однако уже через полторы недели изображать из себя что-то стало надоедать. Иногда это была наигранная недоступность и стеснительность, порой излишняя боязливость и робость. А от одной мысли о том, как, бывало, неестественно звучал его собственный смех, Женю начинает тошнить. Что он из себя изображает? Что хочет изобразить? И самое главное, как долго он вот так протянет? 

Он вздрагивает, когда чужая рука обхватывает его собственную, и на мгновение теряется. Они на улице. Виктор пытается сплести их пальцы. Посреди города. Вокруг них столько окон, столько невидимых любопытных глаз.

Женя отдёргивает свою руку так, словно только что ошпарился. 

— Не здесь, — произносит он и ждёт, что мужчина одарит его понимающим взглядом, кивнёт головой в знак согласия, а дальше они оба как ни в чём не бывало дойдут до машины Виктора и поедут домой. Но этого так и не происходит.

— А где? — спрашивает Виктор, и в его вопросе слышится лёгкое раздражение. 

— Где-нибудь в другом месте? — пожимает плечами парень и натягивает приторную улыбку. 

— В каком? — не унимается мужчина, делая шаг навстречу. — У тебя дома? У тебя сосед. У меня? Ты отказываешься ко мне ехать, потому что далеко. В отеле? Теперь каждый раз, когда мне захочется тебя обнять или взять за руку, мне снимать номер? Сейчас здесь никого нет.

— Но может появиться в любой момент! — восклицает Женя и взмахивает рукой, мгновенно забывая про улыбку и про то, что до последнего момента хотел казаться дружелюбным и непринуждённым.

Стальная болезненная хватка на запястье становится неожиданностью. 

Женя испуганно смотрит на свою собственную руку и ощущает под чужими пальцами свой учащённый пульс. 

В этот раз он пугается Виктора по-другому. И это отрезвляет.

— Отпусти, — холодно произносит Женя и дёргает рукой в попытке высвободиться из захвата, но тщетно. Мужчина держит его крепко, мужчина держит его больно. 

— Тогда в машине ты охотно позволял к себе прикасаться, хотя вокруг были люди.

— Там было темно, и никто бы не стал докапываться до нас посреди пробки, — цедит парень и стискивает зубы, когда Виктор сильнее сжимает его запястье, — отпусти!

— Женя, послушай, — начинает мужчина, игнорируя просьбу, но Женя его перебивает:

— Нет, это ты, послушай, мудак. Мне больно, и, если ты меня сейчас же не отпустишь, я сделаю тебе больно в ответ. 

Он по-прежнему чувствует чужую силу на своём запястье, по-прежнему ощущает исходящую от Виктора угрозу, но сейчас он к этому готов. Он не станет бояться постоять за себя, не станет заискивать или пытаться как-то усмирить мужчину ласковыми речами. Он не сахарный немощный мальчик и не терпила, который готов простить любую хрень. 

Женя поднимает на Виктора горящие злобой глаза и внезапно теряется, когда натыкается на чужой заинтересованный взгляд. 

Стальная хватка ослабевает.

— Прости, — пресно извиняется мужчина, продолжая смотреть на него так… откровенно оценивающе. 

«Его что, такое заводит?» — спрашивает себя Женя и делает несколько шагов назад, стремясь увеличить разделяющее их расстояние.

«Мерзость».

— Я домой, Виктор, — произносит он, потирая больное запястье, — на такси


	12. Шамуа

Он бросает Виктора по смс следующим же утром, попутно собираясь в университет. 

И как только он делает это, на душе становится спокойно и вместе с тем тоскливо.

Естественно, произошедшее оттолкнуло. Не настолько сильно, чтобы похоронить симпатию к мужчине, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы задуматься о том, что будет дальше. Как будет вести себя этот человек в будущем вместе с ним? Тоже хватать за руки, сжимать до синяков запястья? Какова вероятность того, что этот мужчина в один момент станет причинять ему боль осознанно и вполне намеренно? Женя решил не выяснять. 

И Виктора его решение не устроило.

Мужчина начинает активно писать ему сообщения и названивать во время первой пары. Тихий звук вибрации, доносящийся из закрытого рюкзака, практически не замолкает в течение тридцати минут, раздражая и самого Женю, и сидящую рядом с ним Катю. 

— Если не хочешь брать трубку, — едва слышно шипит она, — то, может, просто выключишь его?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому, — огрызается он и демонстративно усердно начинает записывать какую-то несусветную чушь в тетрадь, изображая занятость.

Ему не хочется брать в руки телефон, не хочется даже мельком смотреть на количество пропущенных звонков, непрочитанных смс. Ведь если он сделает это, то у него непременно возникнет желание их прочитать и перезвонить. Чтобы просто услышать, какой у Виктора будет голос в этот момент. Чтобы узнать, как он реагирует на расставание? Станет ли умолять вернуться к нему или просить о последней встрече? Извинится ли он? Пообещает ли, что и пальцем его не тронет? А при встрече, может, встанет на колени? Это вряд ли.

Но Жене определённо бы этого хотелось. 

— Давай это сделаю я? — предлагает Катя, тяжело вздыхая, когда до их слуха вновь доносится настойчивый звук вибрации. 

Он несколько секунд обдумывает её предложение, а затем молча соглашается и протягивает девушке свой рюкзак. 

В телефоне нет ничего секретного, а так она уже в курсе его ориентации и его (бывших) отношений с Виктором, поэтому он спокоен. 

До определённого момента.

— Жень, — тихий и какой-то затравленный голос Кати становится для него неожиданностью. Он поворачивает голову в её сторону и натыкается на перепуганный взгляд девушки. Становится не по себе.

— Что такое? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как тревога неприятно сдавливает грудь.

— Тебе лучше взглянуть, — произносит Катя и протягивает ему телефон, — прости, что прочитала, но просто как только я взяла его в руки, пришло это сообщение, я заметила текст и…

— Всё ок, — останавливает её оправдания Женя, берёт в руки мобильник и цепенеет.

Первым делом в глаза бросается одно изображение, их всего четыре, но именно эта фотография сразу привлекает к себе внимание. Потому что на ней он. Спящий в постели. Полуголый. С явным утренним стояком и множеством засосов на теле. 

Женя сглатывает подкативший к горлу ком, делает глубокий вдох, выдох. А затем открывает второе изображение – скрин их с Виктором переписки с сайта знакомств для геев, на котором он скидывает мужчине свой номер телефона и откровенно флиртует. На другом скрине Женя присылает ему своё селфи. И наконец на последнем красуется сама анкета, где указано всё: фото, имя, возраст, город, позиция в сексе, увлечения, род деятельности и даже чёртов факультет, на котором он учится.

К тому моменту, когда Женя добирается до самого текста сообщения, его начинает мелко трясти.

«Советую тебе ответить на следующий мой звонок, иначе всё это я отправлю твоей матери»

— Ты только не волнуйся, — говорит ему Катя, как-только замечает, что он всё прочитал, — мы придумаем что-нибудь. На него можно попробоваться подать в суд, я знаю одну юристку, она…

— Я не волнуюсь, — холодно перебивает её Женя и поднимает руку, привлекая внимание преподавательницы, — и помощь мне не нужна. 

— Что? — спрашивает его женщина.

— Могу я выйти?

Мобильный в руке снова начинает вибрировать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дыши легко, легко-легко.   
> Дыши легко, легко-легко.   
> Дыши, насколько можешь глубоко.   
> Мерцает свет за чёрной пеленой, луна обходит землю стороной, ты навсегда останешься со мной.


	13. Мертвенный индиго

Грудь болезненно стягивают тугие плети тревоги. Понимание того, что это происходит с ним, что это действительно происходит с ним, приходит к нему не сразу. Но когда он выходит из здания универа навстречу осеннему морозному ветру и видит Его, спокойно стоящего рядом со своей машиной, такого уверенного и самодовольного, тогда Женя наконец осознает, что он правда оказался в такой дурацкой ситуации, что все проблемы вполне себе реальны, а исходящая от Виктора угроза ощутима даже издалека.

Мужчина стоит, засунув руки в карманы тёмных брюк, и смотрит куда-то вниз. Но при этом он не выглядит раскаявшимся или грустным. Он даже не выглядит взволнованным. Виктор выглядит так, как будто ничего не происходит. Словно бы не он тот самый человек, который вчера до боли сжимал чужие запястья, а сегодня угрожал шантажом.

Гул студенческих голосов привлекает внимание мужчины и тот поднимает глаза. 

Их взгляды встречаются. 

Женя слышит собственный учащённый пульс. Все его внутренние инстинкты кричат ему о том, чтобы он сидел смирно, повиновался чужой воле и не рыпался, ведь Виктор опасен. Настолько, что одним сообщением может превратить всю привычную жизнь Жени в руины. И он уверен: это лишь малая доля того, на что мужчина способен для достижения собственных целей. Однако, чем больше он боится этого человека, тем непреодолимее становится желание причинить ему боль.

Виктор слегка склоняет голову в сторону и, не отрывая заинтересованного взгляда от парня, едва заметно ухмыляется. На его лице написано выражение какого-то особого плутовства, вызывающее у Жени зудящее раздражение. Его взгляд опасно темнеет, а мир вокруг постепенно становится блёклым и ничего не значащим. 

— Ты чего надумал? — звук встревоженного голоса Кати слышится ему отдалённо, и он, не обращая на него никакого внимания, решительно начинает идти вперёд, прямо к Виктору. Гнев не накрывает его с головой, ярость не застилает ему глаза, никакие потусторонние силы не толкают его навстречу своему поступку. Он прекрасно осознаёт, что делает, и он сам хочет это сделать. Ему плевать на окружающих их людей, плевать на Катю и даже на очевидные последствия своих действий ему тоже плевать. В данный момент для него не существует ничего, кроме Виктора и собственной жажды насилия. 

— Эй! — громко восклицает он, когда их с мужчиной разделяет буквально пара шагов, а затем бросает ему в руки свой рюкзак. — Лови!

Поймать чужую вещь Виктор успевает, а вот защититься от удара в челюсть – нет.

И начиная с этого момента время словно бы замедляет свой ход, замолкают как по щелчку пальцев звуки окружающего их мира, и слух теперь режет звенящая тишина. 

Женя будто бы в замедленной съёмке видит, как Виктор хватается одной рукой за левую сторону лица, как в его глазах мелькает быстрое осознание произошедшего и как мужчина поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд. 

А затем время возвращается в привычное русло.

— Я сюда не драться приехал, — говорит он и отбрасывает в сторону рюкзак, но Женю совершенно не интересует, с какой целью этот человек сюда явился. Сейчас он заинтересован лишь в том, чтобы оставить как можно больше своих следов на чужом теле, он хочет, чтобы каждое малейшее движение, каждый вздох вызывал у этого человека боль, а вместе с ней и воспоминания о том, кто ему эту боль причинил. 

Он хочет видеть его страдания.

Он хочет его сломать. 

Женя цепляется в чужие плечи мёртвой хваткой, а в следующую секунду валит практически не сопротивляющегося мужчину на землю и нависает над ним грозной тенью. Чужой безупречный чёрный костюм теперь весь в пыли и грязи, сам Виктор удивлённо и завороженно смотрит на стоящего над ним парня и даже не пытается подняться на ноги. 

И Женя замирает.

Потому что вид лежащего у его ног Виктора вызывает сладкое чувство эйфории.

А вместе с тем тревоги.

Собственная жестокость напрягает его. Но больше этого его напрягает то, что он этим наслаждается. 

— Если собрался меня избивать, то делай это хотя бы не при свидетелях, — шепчет Виктор и разбивает приятное чувство эйфории одной своей усмешкой. Ответить на это Женя не успевает: за его спиной возникают две длинные тени, а затем чужие руки крепко обхватывают его за плечи и рывком оттаскивают от мужчины подальше.

— Успокойся! — слышит он голос Кати за своей спиной и чувствует, как её хватка становится сильней. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что творишь?! Ты делаешь только хуже!

— Вы в порядке? — к Виктору подходит какой-то миловидный паренёк, обладатель второй тени, и протягивает мужчине свою тощую руку. — За что он вас так?

Жене приходится смотреть на ситуацию со стороны, однако даже его пробирает до костей в тот момент, когда мужчина поднимает свой полный нескрываемого отвращения взгляд на человека, протянувшего ему руку.

— За что? — переспрашивает его Виктор и поднимается на ноги, игнорируя чужую худощавую ладонь. —Считаешь, что насилие можно заслужить?

— Ты это сейчас серьёзно из себя жертву изображаешь? — не сдерживается и ядовито шипит Женя, ловко вырываясь из рук девушки. Он ждёт, что мужчина посмотрит на него таким же взглядом, каким смотрел на парня, пришедшего ему на помощь. Он ждёт, что мужчина захочет отплатить на насилие насилием. 

Но Виктор этого не делает. И смотрит он на него точно так же, как смотрел вчера вечером, когда Женя начал прямым текстом ему угрожать.

— Спокойно, — тихо произносит Катя и берёт парня за запястье. Она не цепляется в него мёртвой хваткой, не сдавливает конечность, вжимая сухожилие в кость, девушка лишь придерживает его, стараясь уберечь от роковой ошибки, которую Женя так норовит совершить.

— Всё нормально, оставьте его, — неожиданно обращается к ней Виктор с лёгкими нотками раздражения в голосе.

— Слушаюсь и повинюсь. Как же! 

В глазах мужчины заметно вспыхивает огонёк зарождающегося гнева, он плотно сжимает свои губы и ясно даёт о своём намерении заставить Катю отпустить парня.

— Мне надо с ним поговорить. Наедине.

— О, нет, — усмехается девушка, ещё больше раздражая Виктора, — я думаю, что вам надо поговорить с ним в присутствии его юристки.

— Это вас никак не касается, — возвращает ей ухмылку мужчина. — Так что мне, грубо говоря, плевать на то, что вы думаете. 

— Кать, оставь это, — наконец подаёт свой голос Женя и легко вырывает запястье из рук девушки. Он нарочно не обращает внимания на её взгляд, полный непонимания и лёгкой обиды, и смотрит прямо на довольного Виктора. Тот наслаждается этой ситуацией и растерянностью Кати ещё пару секунд, а затем в одно мгновение теряет к ней интерес. 

— Позволь отвезти тебя домой, — произносит мужчина, открывая переднюю пассажирскую дверь своей машины.

Женя несколько секунд вглядывается в нечитаемое выражение лица Виктора, а затем ловким движением ладони захлопывает дверцу обратно.

— Не позволю. 

— Женя, — говорит мужчина и протягивает к нему свою руку. Прикосновение тёплой тяжестью оседает у парня на плече.

— Виктор, — с вызовом отвечает он и внезапно для самого себя осознаёт, что дрожит. Тихо и еле заметно, но его тело сейчас отказывается полностью повиноваться ему. И буквально напротив, положив свою руку парню на плечо, прочно стоит на ногах Виктор, и его тело, как тому и подобает, слушается своего хозяина беспрекословно. Своё же Женя практически не чувствует. Однако чужое прикосновение ощущает прекрасно. 

— Тебе нечего бояться, — мягко произносит мужчина, убирая свою руку с плеча. 

— В таком случае поговорим здесь. Катя и этот парень уйдут. 

Незнакомый студент мгновенно понимает намёк, молча кивает головой и быстро уходит, торопясь покинуть их компанию, чтобы после навсегда забыть обо всём, случившемся здесь. А вот Катя уходить не спешит. Она всё ещё хочет как-то помочь, она хочет своим присутствием повлиять на ситуацию, или хотя бы на Женю, чтобы тот не наделал ошибок. Однако самому Жене девушка сейчас не нужна. Поэтому он позволяет себе повысить на неё голос:

— Уходи! 

Он видит, как в её взгляде секундное удивление меняется на раздражение, видит, как Катя стискивает зубы и сжимает кулаки. А затем оставляет это, поворачивается к ним спиной и наконец уходит.

Женя понимает, что обидел её. Более того, он прекрасно понимает, что сделал это нарочно. Но он также понимает, что она простит его, как только услышит от него извинения, даже если те будут неискренними. 

Они остаются с Виктором один на один.

И самый обычный человеческий страх перед худшим начинает медленно зарождаться у Жени в районе груди. Ровное дыхание сбивается, на лбу, ладонях и спине выступает холодный пот, а в горле внезапно пересыхает. 

Ему страшно. 

Голова неожиданно становится чрезвычайно тяжелой, ноги ватными. И он слышит нарастающий звон. 

Ему плохо.

Женя чувствует себя загнанным в угол зверем, испуганным и измождённым. 

— Я не знал, что ты можешь быть таким, — Виктор нарочно делает паузу, делая вид, что слегка задумался, — бойким. 

— А я не знал, что ты можешь быть такой мразью, — тут же находит в себе силы Женя и огрызается. Ему нельзя демонстрировать этому человеку ни свой страх, ни свою уязвимость, даже если они очевидны. Ведь этот ублюдок непременно ими воспользуется. 

— Мне ничего другого не оставалось. Ты не отвечал на звонки, не читал смс и не хотел даже слушать, что я тебе скажу.

— И поэтому ты решил заставить меня слушать?

— Я не могу тебя заставлять что-либо делать, у меня нет такого права. Поэтому я дал тебе выбор.

Жене кажется, что ему это послышалось.

Это он называет выбором?! Шантаж?!

— Ты тронутый… просто на голову отбитый, — шепчет парень, не сводя шокированного взгляда с Виктора.

— Возможно, — не берётся отрицать мужчина, но дальше разговор он не продолжает, давая время Жене переварить услышанное и принять как данность.

— И чего ты хочешь? — наконец спрашивает он, внутренне холодея.

— Продолжить наши отношения, — произносит Виктор. — Это всё.


	14. Тёмная Византия

Он просыпается от удушающей жары, медленно размыкает тяжёлые веки и тратит несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, где именно находится. Вокруг темно, однако всё равно отчётливо видны силуэты мебели и даже одинокая картина, висящая прямиком напротив двухместной кровати. 

Женя тихо зевает, скидывает с себя плотное одеяло и садится в постели. Его тут же настигает головная боль, а вместе с ней и тяжёлый груз воспоминаний вчерашнего вечера. Очень красочных и подробных. Словом, он помнит всё. И то, как блевал на кухне, как блевал в туалете, и то как Виктор мыл ему руки, как целовал его, как укладывал спать.

И то, как мужчина признался ему в любви. 

Глаза постепенно привыкают к ночной темноте и различать предметы вокруг становится легче. Парень ещё раз сонно озирается по сторонам. Он весь окружён тем, что купил ему Виктор, тем, что в действительности принадлежит Виктору. 

И только сам Виктор вроде как принадлежит ему. 

Эта мысль приятно оседает внутри его сознания. 

Мужчина любит его. Он готов снимать ему жильё, покупать нужные вещи, ухаживать за ним, если Женя напьётся, готов угрожать людям, представляющим для Жени опасность, и приходить на помощь в нужные минуты.

И он также готов шантажировать его и лишить самого дорогого ему человека, чтобы не разрывать отношения.

Женя неприятно сглатывает вязкую слюну и морщится в темноте своим мыслям.

Неожиданно Виктор начинает шевелиться рядом в постели, а затем переворачивается на другой бок. Женя чувствует, как под тяжестью его тела проминается матрас, слышит чужое равномерное дыхание и ощущает исходящее от мужчины тепло. 

— Я думал, ты собирался сегодня ночевать у себя дома, — произносит парень, чувствуя, что мужчина больше не спит. 

— Милый мой, где ты – там и дом, — сонно бурчит в подушку Виктор и елозит по её поверхности щекой, пока не устраивается достаточно удобно.

— Очень смешно, — говорит Женя и скидывает с себя одеяло. Ему жарко и душно находиться рядом с ним в кровати, но выбираться из постели он пока не торопится.

— Я собирался к себе до того, как ты заработал алкогольное отправление. Думаю, ты умный мальчик, и сам это понимаешь.

— Если ты ждёшь от меня извинений, то можешь на них не надеяться, — произносит парень, в темноте рассматривая такого непривычного для него Виктора, такого нарочито беззащитного. И внезапно понимает: мужчина его не боится. 

Нет, конечно, Женя никогда не внушал ему страха, и даже угрозы расправой и насилие никак не повлияли на Виктора. Но до этого он никогда не позволял себе вот так спокойно нежиться рядом с Женей в постели: либо всегда просыпался раньше, либо не ложился вовсе и отвозил разморенного после близости парня домой, а затем уезжал к себе. 

Виктор беззлобно усмехается.

— Я от тебя ничего не жду, — говорит он и протягивает свою руку к Жене. Его ладонь опускается парню на бедро. — Кстати, голова не болит?

— Болит, — честно отвечает он, в задумчивости глядя на мужскую руку на своём теле. Он не скидывает её с себя, не пытается уйти от затянувшегося прикосновения и никак не выражает своё недовольство. Он просто смотрит. Смотрит и прислушивается к себе. Потому что то, что произошло в самом Жене, чётких следов не оставило.

— Я могу тебя пожалеть, или мне лучше оставить тебя в покое?

— Тебе лучше заткнуться, — огрызается парень и тут же хватается за голову, которая по ощущениям будто трескается, как переспелый арбуз. Жене даже кажется, что он слышит характерный для этого явления звук.

— Заткнуться не обещаю, а вот говорить тише могу, — шепчет в темноте Виктор, а затем убирает с его бедра руку. Слышится шорох. И неуместная нежность затуманивает собой ясный разум Жени в тот момент, когда мужчина встаёт с постели и начинает медленно передвигаться по комнате, огибая маленькими шажками их кровать. 

«Его кровать», — мысленно поправляет он себя, пытаясь освободиться от этого дурацкого наваждения.

Такого рода чувства – лишь следствие минутной слабости и прекрасного умения Виктора пускать пыль в глаза. Каким бы хорошим он ни пытался выставить себя сейчас, ему не удастся так просто затмить все те дерьмовые поступки, что он совершил.

Мужчина на несколько мгновений выходит из комнаты, а затем возвращается обратно и, не включая свет, подходит к Жене. 

— Я хотел дать тебе это ещё вчера, — говорит он, протягивая парню свою раскрытую ладонь, на которой покоится какой-то маленький предмет, — но ты так напился, что я решил подождать до утра.

— Ты теперь всё время будешь попрекать меня этим? — тут же щерится в ответ Женя, поднимая на мужчину взгляд, полный неприкрытой злобы. Извиняться перед ним за своё вчерашнее состояние и поведение он не станет, а благодарить за помощь – тем более. 

— Нет, — мягко произносит Виктор и свободной рукой пытается погладить Женю по взъерошенным после сна волосам, но тот уходит от непрошеного прикосновения. И мужчина больше не предпринимает попыток к нему притронуться.

— Что это? — спрашивает парень, кивая головой на тёмный небольшой предмет на ладони Виктора. Однако ответа на свой вопрос он предпочитает не дожидаться и берёт эту вещь в руку. Звучит тихое звяканье, и парень мгновенно понимает, что она из себя представляет.

— Это ключи от моей квартиры.

Слова на мгновение застывают в воздухе, давя на сознание обоих. 

И этого короткого мига хватает на то, чтобы они оба прекрасно поняли одну простую вещь: Виктор очень крупно облажался. 

А после комнату наполняет пронзительная тишина. 

Он смотрит на напряжённую фигуру мужчины, застывшую рядом с ним, и сердце в груди начинает биться быстрее, сильнее. Он ещё не знает, как использует всё это против Виктора, но у него нет никаких сомнений в том, что он определённо это сделает. Сладкое, но практически забытое чувство накрывает Женю с головой, и он не сдерживает усмешку.

— Ты слишком мной дорожишь, — произносит парень, сжимая в руке прохладную связку ключей, — нормальный человек никогда бы не попал в такую западню.

То, что Женя снова чувствует, – это уверенность.

То, что Женя снова чувствует, – это власть.


	15. Розовый лес

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пряный запах темноты,   
> Леса горькая купель,   
> Медвежонок звался ты,   
> Вырос - вышел лютый зверь.

Что-то не то.

Он прислушивается к равномерному тиканью часов, к приглушённому шуршанию шин проезжающей во дворе машины и к собственному нутру. Что-то определённо не то, вот только понять, что именно, у него не получается. Окружающие его белоснежные стены квартиры больше не кажутся ему враждебными, да и само жильё перестаёт быть для него чем-то вроде золотой клетки, в которую он угодил по своей собственной глупости. Теперь его окружают самые обычные вещи, и к этим вещам он не испытывает ни ненависти, ни любви. Больше не возникает желания размалевать эти чистые настенные холсты, по ошибке названные обоями, или якобы случайно прожечь дырку в диване. 

У него больше нет причин как-то портить вещи Виктора.

Ведь мужчина привязан не к ним.

Тем не менее зудящее ощущение растущего беспокойства связано не с Виктором, и даже не с тем, кто находится сейчас перед ним. 

В этот раз он не особо разговорчив, по крайней мере, пока что. И это слегка напрягает.

Артур аккуратно ставит на пол несколько банок пива и бросает на Женю нечитаемый взгляд, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. А затем он вытягивается в полный рост и начинает неторопливо снимать с себя спортивную куртку. 

Становится как-то не по себе.

— Балтика? — решается первым нарушить повисшую между ними тишину Женя. 

— Не знал, какое тебе нравится, поэтому взял на свой вкус, — отвечает парень, вешая свою куртку на свободный крючок. — Не против? 

— Мне всё равно, — пожимает плечами Женя, — я не собираюсь пить.

— Э, нет, брат, — в глазах Артура тут же мелькает растерянность вперемешку с удивлением, — ты должен выпить со мной. За знакомство, за жизнь, за всю херню.

— Я отказываюсь.

— Слушай, какой это мужской разговор по душам без выпивки? Мы с тобой разве бабы какие-нибудь, чтобы просто так трындеть? 

«А разве быть женщиной — это что-то плохое?» — морщится Женя на его слова, однако так ничего и не отвечает. Была бы здесь Катя, она бы уже вступила с ним в жаркую полемику, отстаивая как своё собственное достоинство, так и достоинство всех женщин в целом. Но Кати здесь нет. Тут только он. 

А у него вступать в дискуссию в защиту женщин нет никакого желания. 

Он вообще позвал Артура к себе не для разговоров.

— А кто тебе сказал, что мы будем болтать? — спрашивает Женя и скрещивает руки на груди, прислоняясь плечом к прохладной стенке коридора. Он неосознанно ищет у этого дома защиту, потому что ощущает неуверенность. И несмотря на своё твёрдое решение во что бы то ни стало сделать это, его одолевает нервозность. А вместе с ней мягко обволакивает тело предвкушение.

Он смотрит на Артура неподвижным взглядом — ждёт его реакции.

— Тогда зачем ты меня позвал?

О, нет. Он решил прикинуться дурачком.

— У тебя есть с собой презервативы?

Стыд снова жжёт ему щёки. Что подумает о нём этот парень? Что вообразит в своём сознании? Каким человеком Женя предстанет перед ним после сказанного? 

Он так устал от постоянного страха быть осуждённым.

— Есть, — отвечает ему Артур и усмехается. 

Что-то не то.

Артур внаглую вталкивает его в спальню и сразу же валит на постель, приминая тело парня своим весом. Женя крупно вздрагивает от накрывшей его волны внезапной тревоги в тот момент, когда он поднимает глаза на возвышающуюся над ним фигуру. Он пытается разобраться в том, что конкретно его напугало, цепляясь взволнованным взглядом за каждый участок тела Артура, однако так и не успевает это сделать — его губы настойчиво сминают в мокром поцелуе. Чужой язык требовательно проходится по передним зубам, уголку рта и наконец проникает глубже внутрь, мгновенно сталкиваясь с его собственным языком. 

Женя тяжело и шумно дышит через нос, пока отвечает на поцелуй. Сердце колотится в груди как ненормальное. 

— Лучше, — на выдохе произносит он, отрываясь от Артура, — в шею. Поцелуй меня в шею.

Чужие шершавые ладони исследуют его тело под футболкой, нелепо и больно щиплют за соски, гладят выпирающие ключицы и хаотично проходятся давящими прикосновениями по животу. 

Женя не возбуждён.

Артур оставляет яркий след на его шее, а затем тут же принимается за создание ещё одного. Совсем рядом с первым.

Звук разъезжающейся молнии болезненно врезается в уши и оседает внутри холодящим страхом. Страхом перед непоправимой ошибкой. Но вместе с тем он хочет совершить эту ошибку, хочет сотворить это с собой назло мужчине, назло всему этому грёбаному миру. Он хочет продемонстрировать, что сам в состоянии решить, кому ему принадлежать.

Жар, исходящий от чужого обнажённого члена, обжигает сквозь тонкий презерватив и даже сквозь одежду. Женя отворачивает голову в сторону и не смотрит на то, как Артур принимается стягивать с него штаны вместе с нижним бельём. 

Он по-прежнему не возбуждён, и это прекрасно видно.

Но Артура это не волнует.

«Ты не вещь», — врывается в сознание знакомый тёплый голос в тот момент, когда его ставят на четвереньки и заставляют прогнуться в спине. Чужая ладонь мягко проходится вдоль позвоночника, а затем неприятно сжимает и оттягивает в сторону ягодицу. Женя хмурится и сжимает кулаки, морально готовясь к тому, что в него войдут. 

— Растягивал себя? — спрашивает Артур, плотно прижимаясь к чувствительной коже своим членом.

— Да. 

— А ты, оказывается, та ещё шлюшка, — усмехается ему на ухо парень, снова наваливаясь всем своим весом, словно пытаясь его задавить, а затем наконец вводит в него член. 

— Больно, — тут же шипит Женя, однако не пытается отстраниться. Просто всё, что ему сейчас нужно – это немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть. 

— Ты такой узкий, — хрипло произносит Артур, продолжая настойчиво заталкивать свой член внутрь, — я думал, что твой папик регулярно тебя потрахивает. Я приятно удивлён.

Артур говорит ему что-то ещё, но он больше его не слышит и, предпочитая абстрагироваться от происходящего, закрывает глаза. Женя думает о списке покупок на неделю, о том, что его телефон глючит всё чаще, и о том, что в последний раз он звонил матери неделю назад. 

А ещё он думает о Викторе, о том, как мужчина отреагирует, когда увидит все эти следы на его теле, оставленные другим человеком.

Терпеть неприятную близость становится немного легче.

И всё же что-то не то.

Он внимательно рассматривает себя в зеркале, пытаясь увидеть причину, по которой ему неспокойно. Его одолевает странное ощущение, возникшее ещё рано утром, словно что-то внутри наконец созрело, и теперь осталось только собрать плоды. Вот только он никак не может понять, что именно в нём изменилось. Разве он не такой же, как всегда?

— Довольствуешься? — спрашивает его Артур, мельком отвлекаясь от завязывания своих шнурков. Он намекает на россыпь засосов, оставленных им на шее Жени таким образом, что со стороны может показаться, будто это один сплошной синяк от удушья. 

Женя опускает глаза на свою шею и морщится от отвращения. Это выглядит так пошло и гнусно.

«Виктор никогда не оставлял на мне столько следов», — думает парень, проводя по фиолетовым пятнам большим пальцем. 

— Вообще ты очень удивил меня, когда сам предложил сделать это, — не дожидается от него ответа Артур. — Я думал, что мне сначала придётся тебя хорошенько напоить.

Сердце пропускает удар.

Чужие слова въедаются в сознание, вытесняя собой его собственные мысли, оставляя от них лишь жалкие невнятные обрывки, которые уже невозможно понять. На секунду он теряется перед сказанным Артуром, силясь как-то иначе воспринять его фразу. Однако по-другому её истолковать невозможно.

Гнев прошибает его в считанные мгновения. 

— То есть ты собирался меня изнасиловать? — цедит парень, переводя свой взгляд с отражения в зеркале на Артура. — И ты вот так просто об этом мне говоришь? 

Как же ему всё это надоело. Почему каждый раз при общении с кем-то он обязательно должен чувствовать себя дерьмом? Словно он никто – пустой звук, словно у него на лбу написано, что с ним можно делать всё, что душе угодно, и никому ничего за это не будет.

«А разве это не так?». 

Он столько раз клялся самому себе отомстить Виктору, сделать тому больно, а в итоге всё, на что он оказался способен — лишь истязание собственного тела. 

Кого он обманывает? Нет у него никакой скрытой власти над другими, он никому не способен внушить чувство страха, зато сам боится всех и каждого. Даже свою родную мать.

— Осторожнее на поворотах, — говорит ему Артур, нервно усмехаясь, — никакого изнасилования, лишь секс по пьяни. Которого, кстати, так и не было, так что не строй из себя жертву. 

И Женя понимает, что действительно устал себя ею чувствовать.

— Да, — тихо произносит он, задумчиво опуская глаза в пол, — ты прав.

— Ну вот и славно, — Артур не замечает перемен в настроении парня, Артур вообще много чего не замечает. Например, то, что его партнёру по сексу неприятно, когда того щиплют за соски, или что ему не нравится, когда его оскорбляют, называя шлюхой. Или даже то, что его партнёр, чёрт возьми, так ни разу и не возбудился, не говоря уже о том, чтобы кончить.

— Я бы назвал жертвой тебя, — говорит Женя, отходя от зеркала.

— Поч…

Закончить свой вопрос ему так и не удаётся: Женя хватает Артура за шею, сильно впиваясь в нежную кожу пальцами, оставляя на ней красноватые следы, а затем с разгона бьёт его головой об стену. Раздаётся глухой стук черепа о твёрдую поверхность и громкий стон боли, сорвавшийся с губ парня.

— Какого хуя ты творишь?! — переходит на крик Артур и поворачивается к Жене лицом, намереваясь врезать ему в ответ, но тот снова его опережает – в этот раз он бьёт сгибом локтя в солнечной сплетение, оставляя чужие лёгкие без воздуха. 

— Это за желание меня изнасиловать. И за то, что не остановился, когда мне стало больно.

Артур пытается дышать, широко раскрыв рот, словно выброшенная на сушу рыба, и удивлённо моргает, стараясь сфокусировать свой плывущий взгляд на парне, возвышающемся над ним.

Женя бьёт его ещё раз – кулаком по челюсти. 

Ему тоже захотелось оставить свой след на теле Артура.

— А это за то, что называл меня папочкиной шлюшкой, — произносит он, наблюдая за тем, как парень, согнувшись пополам, держится за свою грудь и лицо, силясь справиться с подаренной ему болью. Женя думает, что этого будет достаточно.

— Тебе неприятно? Прости, — говорит он совершенно неискренне, а затем хватает несопротивляющегося Артура за капюшон спортивной куртки и рывком вынуждает его встать на ноги, после чего вышвыривает его на лестничную площадку.

— Уёбок, я на тебя заяву накатаю. 

— О, на здоровье, — ухмыляется Женя, — я думаю, что по такому поводу даже мой так называемый папик захочет пообщаться тобой. Лично. А потом он захочет поговорить с твоим начальством, с твоим арендодателем, ты же снимаешь квартиру, верно? Ты мальчик самостоятельный. 

Артур смотрит на него широко раскрыв глаза.

— И только в самом конце мой папик пожелает побеседовать с твоей семьёй. Кстати, как твои предки относятся к таким, как ты? К бисексуалам, я имею в виду. Надеюсь, хорошо.

Артур молчит.

— Вот и славно.

Он закрывает дверь своей съёмной квартиры, наконец избавляясь от чужого затравленного взгляда, и чувствует внезапное умиротворение. Словно то, что сейчас произошло – это абсолютно нормально.

И неприятное ощущение беспокойства, преследующее его с самого утра, пропадает.


	16. Известковая глина

Они идут сквозь ночную темноту в толпе людей, иногда врываясь в освещённые одинокими уличными фонарями участки, мелькая на свету двумя чёрными тенями и тут же скрываясь. С каждым новым вдохом их лёгкие наполняются холодом, что дарит им морозный воздух. Они движутся синхронно, пускай и держатся друг от друга на расстоянии. Виктор, конечно, предпринимал пару попыток подойти поближе, но парень упорно продолжал соблюдать дистанцию. 

«Он защищается!» — думает мужчина с неким восторгом. Он наблюдает за тем, как Женя упорно делает вид, словно бы присутствие Виктора рядом с ним его совершенно не волнует, однако они оба прекрасно понимают, что это не так. А всё потому, что его напряжение чувствуется даже на расстоянии, оно виднеется в его нахмуренных бровях, в искусанных до кровавых ранок губах и в том, как старательно Женя смотрит прямо перед собой, избегая любого зрительного контакта с мужчиной. 

«Гордость и слабость», — думает Виктор с долей тоски. — «И злонамеренность».

Ведь несмотря на своё положение, у Жени до сих пор остаются силы пытаться ему противостоять, пытаться укусить в ответ, да побольнее. Мужчина это уважает, однако считает бессмысленным. 

Тихий стук их размеренных шагов тонет в топоте чужих ног. Окружающая их толпа сгущается по мере того, как они приближаются ко входу в стеклянное и величественное здание – Дом Музыки.

Виктор достаёт из широкого кармана пальто сложенные несколько раз распечатанные билеты и протягивает их охраннику. Женя стоит рядом с ним на расстоянии одного шага и покорно ждёт, когда с проверкой билетов будет закончено, чтобы спокойно зайти внутрь и наконец оказаться в тепле. Виктор хочет протянуть к нему руку, а затем прижать его к себе и немного согреть продрогшее тело. Он хочет прикрыть своими ладонями чужие уши, сильно покрасневшие на морозе, хочет наклониться и вдохнуть аромат тёмного затылка, впоследствии целуя в макушку. Он всё это хочет. И в этот раз он решает себе не отказывать.

Виктор поднимает руку и осторожно притрагивается к мягкой мочке уха, а после легонько сжимает её пальцами. Женя поворачивает голову в его сторону и погружает свой взгляд в глаза Виктора. 

Вокруг них полно людей.

Они у всех на виду.

Но Женя не выглядит взволнованным или испуганным. Он даже не выглядит раздражённым.

— Проходите, — доносится до них сухой голос охранника, и на искусанных губах Жени появляется мимолётная усмешка, которая тут же исчезает, как только он отводит свой взгляд от Виктора. 

Парень делает шаг вперёд, и мочка уха свободно выскальзывает из руки мужчины, оставляя на коже лишь ощущение прохлады, которое вскоре тоже исчезнет.

Внезапное удовольствие пробирает Виктора до костей. 

«Ты уже решил, что вот так просто отделался от меня?» — восхищённо думает мужчина, в два счёта нагоняя парня.

— Пойдём, сдадим вещи в гардероб, — произносит он и приобнимает Женю за талию, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. Он ждёт, что парень поспешит уйти от нежелательного прикосновения или, возможно, потребует, чтобы Виктор убрал от него руки.

Но Женя не делает ни то, ни другое. Он просто замирает на месте и позволяет мужчине тесно к нему прижиматься. Вот так просто. У всех на виду.

И всё вроде бы отлично. Вот только Виктора душит дурное предчувствие.

Словно что-то происходит прямо сейчас, прямо перед его носом, но он в упор этого не замечает. Тщетно пытается, однако не может увидеть, не может понять. И складывается ощущение, что он находится в самом эпицентре свирепой бури. Пока безопасно. Но беда всё равно вот-вот его настигнет.

Они проходят вдвоём вглубь зала, попутно освобождаясь от верхней одежды, и всё вроде бы нормально.

Но лишь до тех пор, пока ловким движением Женя не стягивает с себя шарф.

Восхищение Виктора морозится в одночасье. 

Тёмно-фиолетовые следы буквально горят на чужой бледной коже, привлекая к себе внимание, вынуждая смотреть только на них. И гадать, как они появились.

Однако Виктор соврёт, если скажет, что это первый вопрос, возникший в его голове.

— Кто? — спрашивает мужчина, хватая Женю за руку и сразу же сжимая её, чтобы тот даже не вздумал уйти от ответа. 

— А разве это имеет значение? — неожиданно выплёвывает слова парень, мерзко ухмыляясь. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на ладонь Виктора, сжимающую ему запястье. — И к чему это? Думаешь, будет лучше, если сделаешь мне больно? Или ты снова теряешь грёбаный контроль? 

Они стоят посреди толпы людей, оцениваемые со стороны сотней взглядов. 

Вот только Виктору всё равно.

Жене, судя по всему, тоже. 

Мужчине требуется несколько секунд, чтобы ответить: желание перехватывает ему дыхание.

— Прости, — говорит он уже спокойнее и отпускает запястье парня. — Что произошло? 

Слова слетают с губ Жени легко и непринуждённо:

— Я тебе изменил. 

Виктор ощущает на себе его внимательный, пытливый взгляд, напоминающий заряженное ружьё. Он чувствует эту вполне осязаемую убийственную ауру, повисшую над ними, и прекрасно понимает, что в этот раз ему следует тщательно подбирать слова, прежде чем что-либо говорить. Его фразы не должны показаться Жене оскорбительными. Или равнодушными. Он не имеет права сейчас ни злиться на него, ни указывать ему, ни, тем более, жалеть его.

Поэтому Виктор решает начать с вопроса:

— Ты любишь этого человека? 

Женя неприятно морщится и проводит ногтями по засосам на шее, оставляя поверх них практически неразличимые красноватые полосы. Виктору ответ вполне ясен, но он всё же дожидается того момента, когда парень скажет это вслух.

— Нет, — Женя опускает взгляд вниз, на свои ноги, и проглатывает продолжение своей фразы.

— Тебе было неприятно? 

— Да.

Виктор тяжело вздыхает и позволяет себе подойти к Жене на полшага ближе. Не ради новой порции ненужной сейчас близости, не ради того, чтобы вторгнуться в его личное пространство и заставить понервничать, а ради того, чтобы продемонстрировать своё желание остаться рядом с ним. Тем более, что следующий вопрос не из простых. 

— Это точно было по взаимному согласию? 

Ответа не следует несколько секунд, и горло мужчины сжимается от нарастающей тревоги. Он внимательно следит за любым малейшим изменением в выражении лица Жени и готовится к худшему.

— Да, — наконец выдыхает парень, поднимая на мужчину глаза, — это была моя инициатива.

Вопрос «Зачем?» Виктор так и не произносит. Он прекрасно понимает, зачем Женя сделал это. Мужчина сам подкинул ему повод себя истязать. 

«Прости, мальчик мой, но в этот раз я не дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь», — думает он, слегка качая головой.

Его не одолевает злоба, на которую Женя рассчитывал, он не сгорает от ревности к другому человеку, как Женя ожидал. Виктор просто собирается смириться с поступком парня, приняв его. Потому что если он даст ему сейчас свой гнев, Женя сделает это с собой ещё раз.

Мужчина опускает свой взгляд на его шею и неприятно морщится.

— Если снова захочешь сделать это, то хотя бы убедись, что тоже получишь удовольствие.

Он видит изумление на красивом лице Жени. 

— Это типа разрешение? — спрашивает парень, слегка скривив губы.

— Я уже говорил, — вкрадчиво произносит мужчина, — я не вправе тебе что-либо запрещать.

В холодных голубых глазах мелькает тёмная пелена ненависти. 

Женя делает резкий шаг к нему, словно намереваясь ударить, и Виктор напрягается всем телом, готовясь встретить внезапную вспышку боли. 

Он чувствует, как чужие руки хватают его за ворот рубашки, как сильно пальцы сминают тонкую ткань и как остервенело его дёргают вниз, вынуждая наклониться вперёд.

Поцелуй выходит смазанным. 

Но по-прежнему остаётся поцелуем.

Виктор чувствует мягкость чужих губ на своих собственных губах, ощущает рваное и тёплое дыхание Жени на своей коже. И невыносимое, сладко-тягучее волнение поднимается от бёдер, а затем начинает стучать в висках. 

Сердце гулко мечется в груди, обжигаемое неконтролируемой радостью.

Мужчина пару мгновений наслаждается чужой грубой инициативой, а после аккуратно берёт лицо Жени в ладони и позволяет себе продолжить поцелуй. 

Он не засовывает свой язык ему в рот, не пытается сделать этот момент страстным и не старается как-то подавить волю парня. Он просто нежно и тягуче сминает его губы, смакуя каждую секунду этого момента. 

— Нахрен концерт, — шепчет Женя, отстраняясь. 

Виктор выпускает парня из своих ладоней, давая ему полную свободу действий, и осматривается по сторонам. К ним двоим обращены сотни людских взглядов, большинство из которых нельзя отнести к дружелюбным. Мужчина их не боится. 

А вот поведение Жени вызывает у него опасения.

— Тогда к тебе? — спрашивает он. — Или куда? 

— Ко мне, — произносит парень и отворачивается, снова наматывая шарф на шею.

Мужчина впечатывает его спиной в стену, не больно, но ощутимо, и прижимается всем своим телом, позволяя себе проникнуться чужим жаром. Он заглядывает Жене в лицо и, видя его порозовевшие щёки, чувствуя рядом с собой его сбившееся дыхание, довольно ухмыляется. Виктор и сам возбуждён до безумия, до тёмных кругов перед глазами. Но он всё ещё в состоянии сдерживаться и не торопиться.

Не каждый день Женя первым тянется к нему. 

Мужчина ещё раз наклоняется, оставляя на его губах осторожный поцелуй, а после на секунду отстраняется и тут же берётся целовать ему ухо, вызывая у Жени трепетную дрожь.

Парень цепляется за его плечи, когда мокрый язык легонько проходится по чувствительной раковине. Он рвано дышит и изо всех сил сдерживает свои стоны. Зато свободно позволяет себе прильнуть к чужому телу, потираясь собственным стояком о выставленную ногу мужчины.

Виктор прекращает терзать бедное ухо парня и снова отстраняется, тут же натыкаясь на горящий взгляд, полный нетерпимого раздражения.

— Тише, — говорит ему мужчина, — спокойнее.

— Просто заткнись, — привычно огрызается Женя, но на этот раз практически беззлобно.

— С радостью, — произносит Виктор.

И опускается перед ним на колени.

Он не смотрит на Женю, но знает, что тот сейчас удивлённо наблюдает за каждым его движением. Виктор накрывает ладонью горячую плоть, плотно обтягиваемую жёсткой тканью тёмных джинс, дарит несколько гладящих прикосновений, а после не спеша расстёгивает металлическую молнию. До него доносится невнятный звук сверху — Женя давится собственным воздухом и тут же нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ноги. 

Виктор мучает его ещё несколько долгих мгновений своим бездействием, с наслаждением отмечая то, что парень тоже невероятно сильно возбуждён. 

А после мужчина хватается двумя руками за края джинс, аккуратно подцепляет пальцами нижнее бельё и затем приспускает мешающую ему ткань вниз, открывая вид на полностью эрегированный член Жени. И его самого новой жаркой волной накрывает болезненное возбуждение. Собственный член неприятно оттягивает ширинку штанов.

Виктор шумно выдыхает раскалённый воздух, приказывая себе успокоиться. 

Невесомое прикосновение к волосам заставляет его вздрогнуть и вскинуть голову. 

Женя смотрит на него сверху-вниз нечитаемым взглядом и продолжает перебирать пальцами его волосы. Он ждёт.

Он требует.

Виктор слегка прикрывает глаза, а затем наугад находит губами горячий член парня и вбирает его внутрь, тут же принимаясь ласкать языком мокрую головку.

Мужчина не видит, но чувствует, как при каждом движении его языка, Женя ощутимо вздрагивает и еле удерживает себя от того, чтобы просто не начать внаглую толкаться Виктору в рот, активно подмахивая бёдрами.

Мужчина не видит, но знает, что у него окончательно сбилось дыхание. Теперь он способен лишь жадно глотать воздух и тут же давиться им. 

Мужчина не видит. Но прекрасно ощущает, что что-то не так.

— Нет, — рвано выдыхает Женя, и его тело мгновенно напрягается, словно натянутая струна.

Виктор замирает с членом во рту, размыкает веки и поднимает глаза на парня. Их взгляды встречаются.

— Перестань, — уже уверенней произносит Женя, — я передумал, я не хочу.

Мужчина скептически выгибает одну бровь, прекрасно чувствуя у себя во рту то, как парень не хочет. Однако никак не возражает и просто отпускает Женю из мокрого и жаркого плена.

Он поднимается с колен, попутно вытирая влажные губы тыльной стороной ладони. 

Мужчина молча наблюдает за тем, как парень натягивает обратно трусы вместе с джинсами, с трудом застёгивая молнию, и внезапный приступ нежности к этому человеку охватывает его с головы до ног. 

— Иди в душ первым, — говорит Виктор, а после слегка наклоняется и целует чёрную макушку Жени.

— Знаешь, Виктор, — доносится до него тихий голос парня, — всё было бы гораздо проще, не будь ты мудаком. 

На секунду в квартире воцаряется мертвенная тишина. 

А затем Женя срывается на тихий смех.


	17. Маренго

Наспех слепленный ком снега попадает ему в лицо и тут же стремительно рассыпается, оседая на чувствительной, раскрасневшейся на морозе коже белыми пушинками, которые мгновенно превращаются в крохотные капли воды. Часть развалившегося снежка попадает прямо за ворот зимнего пальто и неприятно обжигает холодом шею. Парень морщится и пытается спрятанной в варежку рукой выгрести снег из-под одежды, однако делает ещё хуже, случайно заталкивая нерастаявший белый комок ещё глубже под воротник. По спине и рукам пробегает табун мурашек. 

— Ну ты и говнарь, — шипит Женя и бросает на мужчину многообещающий взгляд. Тот не двигается с места и не моргая смотрит на парня в ответ с явным вызовом.

— Не я начал эту войну, — спокойно произносит он, в открытую любуясь. Он с наслаждением смотрит на чужие чёрные волосы, покрытые снегом, на раскрасневшиеся от зимнего холода щёки, нос и уши, на тонкие губы, растянувшиеся в ухмылке. И, конечно же, он смотрит ему в глаза. 

В такие моменты им обоим кажется, что всё хорошо.

— И не ты её закончишь, — говорит парень, а затем неожиданно срывается с места, мгновенно сокращая то ничтожно малое расстояние, разделяющее их. Его руки цепляются в плечи мужчины. Виктор опускает взгляд на лицо Жени, пылающее азартом и возбуждением от их недолгой игры в снежки. Он чувствует, как парень толкает его назад, как прилагает все усилия для того, чтобы завалить мужчину на снег. 

Виктор тихо усмехается.

А затем покорно падает на белое холодное покрывало. 

Снег щиплет открытые участки кожи и немного холодит тело сквозь толстый слой одежды, но мужчина не обращает на это никакого внимания. Он незаметно сгребает в охапку очередную горсть снега и тут же швыряет не успевший толком слепиться белый порошок в нависшего над ним Женю. Особого эффекта его выпад не оставляет, но Виктору всё равно. У него нет никаких намерений снова причинять парню дискомфорт, кидаясь тому в лицо. Ведь это просто игра. Просто снежки. Ему сейчас не надо быть серьёзным или сильным, пока он полностью отдаётся детскому ребячеству.

О котором, однако, приходится тут же забыть, как только Женя седлает его бёдра.

— А вот это уже грязный приём, — хрипло произносит мужчина, цепенея. Все его мышцы мгновенно сковывает невероятное напряжение, мысли уходят совершенно не в то русло, очень далёкое от простых забав. Зарождающееся чувство возбуждения красит ему щёки розовым не хуже, чем десятиградусный мороз.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Они не занимались сексом месяц.

Виктор поднимает глаза на Женю, удобно усевшегося прямо ему на пах, и осознаёт, что зря решил, будто может расслабиться. Ни на одну минуту, нет, ни на одну секунду мужчина не должен терять бдительность рядом с ним. Особенно в такие моменты. 

Его тело ожидаемо реагирует на желанную близость. Он шумно втягивает носом воздух и усилием воли заставляет себя не потереться о промежность парня вздымающейся ширинкой. 

«Как какой-то подросток, ей-богу», — думает Виктор.

— Хорошо, — тихо произносит мужчина, позволяя Жене скосить под дурачка, — что, по-твоему, ты сейчас делаешь?

— Воюю, — усмехается парень и слегка елозит бёдрами, намеренно приминая чужой напряжённый член. — А на войне все средства хороши. 

— И чего же ты хочешь? — Виктор хватает Женю за запястье и резко дёргает на себя, вынуждая прижаться к нему всем телом. Парень предпринимает одну попытку выбраться из непрошенных объятий мужчины, вторую, третью – бесполезно, Виктор держит его крепко, настолько, что даже тяжело дышать. 

— Ты же не собираешься со мной больше трахаться, — тёплый шепот обволакивает тело приятной негой. — Я ведь прав, Жень? Вот только, — чужой смешок вызывает у парня неконтролируемый трепет, — ты молодой, и ты сам себе вредишь, сдерживаясь.

Виктор ловко переворачивается и подминает под себя несопротивляющегося Женю. 

— Думаешь, я не могу найти себе кого-нибудь, чтобы потрахаться? Ты не единственный мужик во всём мире. 

— Думаю, можешь, но почему-то не ищешь, — произносит Виктор и неожиданно потирается пахом о заметный стояк Жени, вызывая у парня сдержанный вздох, — и продолжаешь лезть ко мне, но, как только доходит до дела, резко даёшь по тормозам. И я даже знаю почему.

— Ну и почему же? — криво усмехается Женя. 

— Ты ждёшь, что я сорвусь, наброшусь и проигнорирую твоё «нет», чтобы у тебя появилась резкая причина ненавидеть меня, — отвечает мужчина, — вот только этого не произойдёт. 

— Я бы на твоём месте не был так уверен, — шипит парень, — ты всё никак не научишься контролировать свои руки, что уж говорить о члене?

— Я всегда отдаю отчет своим действиям, — Виктор смотрит на Женю сверху вниз горящим взглядом. — Я всегда себя контролирую, полностью.

— Мои поздравления, в таком случае ты ещё больший мудак, потому что специально делал мне больно.

— Да, — спокойно отвечает мужчина, — как и ты мне. 

— Вот только я защищался.

— Ты наслаждался. 

Слова Виктора звучат и ощущаются для Жени как хлёсткая пощёчина. Его с головой накрывает пелена воспоминаний о тех моментах, когда он оскорблял мужчину, когда он унижал мужчину. Когда он бил мужчину. Он предпочитал думать, что ему нравится это делать исключительно потому, что Виктор того заслуживает. И все эти неявные, но фантазии, это лишь плод плохо контролируемого гнева, а не скрытой тяги к садизму.

На пару мгновений это даже выбивает Женю из колеи. 

Но только до тех пор, пока он не вспоминает, что мужчина гораздо хуже него. Впервые такая мысль приносит облегчение.

— И что с того? — с вызовом спрашивает парень.

«Значит, тебя уже не так просто задеть, похвально», — думает Виктор, чувствуя, как бушующее в нём возбуждение постепенно начинает затихать, избавляя тело от неприятной скованности. 

— Какая из твоих фантазий самая яркая? — спрашивает мужчина, на секунду опуская свой взгляд на пах Жени, у него по-прежнему стоит. — У тебя же они были, я прав?

На несколько мгновений наступает тишина, нарушаемая лишь привычными звуками безлюдной улицы, которые не привлекали к себе никакого внимания.

А затем:

— Та, где ты стоишь передо мной на коленях и в слезах умоляешь меня тебя простить.

Виктор усмехается. Беззлобно, почти нежно.

— И ты меня, конечно же, не прощаешь?

— Нет, — тихо произносит Женя, — не прощаю.


	18. Сангина

Странное чувство, словно бы то, чем он был ранее, никогда по-настоящему не являлось им. 

Он пытается вспомнить те ощущения, те эмоции, которые ему доводилось испытывать на этом же самом месте, в этой же самой аудитории ещё год назад. Тогда он думал только о том, как бы нормально сдать очередной зачет и получить допуск к сессии. Это чувство волнения хорошо отпечаталось в сознании и теперь возникало каждый раз, когда Женя вспоминал о том времени. У него тряслись руки, при ответе дрожал голос, а лицо краснело так густо, что его бросало в жар. 

Сейчас же ему холодно. Даже очень.

Женя понимает: это из-за невовремя охватившей его болезни. Зябко ему одному, в аудитории тепло, остальные люди не мёрзнут, некоторые даже сидят в футболках.

Он ненавидит их всех.

За то, что им позволено в открытую обсуждать свою личную жизнь, за то, что они могут легко демонстрировать нежность к тем людям, которых они любят, за то, что никто из них не станет юлить при обсуждении романтических отношений. Никто из них не говорит «мне нравится один человек», они все гордо заявляют «мне нравится та девушка/тот парень». У них преподаватели интересуются, собираются ли они вступать в брак, планируют ли детей. Порой такие вопросы застигают врасплох и его.

Женя переводит свой взгляд с вытянутого им билета на сидящую неподалёку Катю. 

Она тоже изначально приняла его за гетеросексуала. 

Так исторически сложилось, что такие люди, как он, вынуждены выстраивать своё поведение согласно суждениям остальных. Не упомяни девушка вскользь о своём положительном отношении к гомосексуалам и феминизму, Женя так и продолжил бы молчаливо позволять ей самой додумывать, что ему нравятся девушки. 

— Евгений, — грубоватый голос преподавательницы разрезает короткую тишину, возникшую в аудитории. 

Парень, тяжело вздыхая, встаёт со своего места и идёт отвечать.

— Как у тебя дела? — голос Кати, идущей рядом с ним, звучит слегка отстранено, словно бы она вся в своих собственных мыслях, но тем не менее девушка всё равно интересуется им. 

— Нормально, — произносит Женя и рассерженно хмурится, когда его ноги вязнут в рыхлом снегу. Глаза нещадно болят от изобилия ослепительно белых оттенков и яркого полуденного солнца, воцарившегося на небе. Назойливый свет раздражает и вызывает желание чихнуть, что Женя и делает.

— Ладно, сделаю вид, что поверила тебе, —говорит Катя, не глядя на него. — Но если что, не стесняйся обращаться. 

Он морщится на её слова и сжимает в карманах своего пальто кулаки впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу.

— Пожалуй, обойдусь, — отвечает Женя, скрывая в своём голосе возрастающее раздражение.

— Он здесь, — пресно замечает Катя и кивает головой, указывая на один из автомобилей, припаркованных рядом с их университетом.

И мгновенно на Женю наваливается непомерно тяжёлый груз внезапной усталости. Озноб пробирает его до мурашек, снова. Всё его тело будто бы наливается свинцом. Становится так трудно и мучительно двигаться, дышать, думать, да и просто существовать.

Он поднимает взгляд на выходящего из машины Виктора и тут же опускает глаза вниз, не в силах долго терпеть режущий свет, окруживший его со всех сторон.

В голове начинает гудеть.

— Удачи тебе, — говорит Катя и ускоряет свой шаг, оставляя Женю позади. Она ловко и быстро минует заснеженную тропинку на территории университета, а затем выходит на расчищенную дорогу.

"Обиделась?" — думает парень, наблюдая за её удаляющейся фигурой, и вдруг ощущает болезненно сладкую свободу. Эта девушка его единственная подруга, единственная, кто готова подставить ему плечо или прийти на помощь. 

Эта девушка ему больше не нужна.

Он неторопливо подходит к машине Виктора и вновь обращает к нему свой взгляд. Мужчина смотрит в ответ с озорным прищуром.

— Привет, — Женя здоровается первым.

Озноб пробирает его до костей. Не спасает ни печка, работающая в автомобиле, ни собственное зимнее пальто, которое обычно хорошо согревает его в морозы. Ему холодно, настолько, что он не в состоянии унять мелкую дрожь во всём теле.

— Как твой зачет? — спрашивает Виктор и ненавязчиво увеличивает градус печки, стараясь хоть как-то помочь парню согреться.

— Сдал, — отвечает ему Женя, обнимая себя руками за плечи. Он весь день так себя чувствовал или только сейчас расслабился и позволил болезни расцвести во всей красе? Мужчина неожиданно дотрагивается тыльной стороной ладони до горячего лба парня.

— Плохо себя чувствуешь? 

— Отвратительно, — честно отвечает он, — мне даже сидеть тяжело.

— Потерпи немного, — произносит мужчина и мягко кладёт свою руку ему на бедро, — мы скоро приедем, и я вызову тебе врача, завтра в универ не ходи. 

— Не указывай мне, что делать, — упрямится Женя, скидывая чужую ладонь со своего тела.

— Женя, — холодно отзывается Виктор, вкладывая в интонацию, с которой он произносит имя, всё то, что он думает о его возражении. — Понимаю твою тягу к саморазрушению назло мне, но я прошу тебя, будь благоразумен и позаботься о своём здоровье. 

Парень устало прикрывает глаза не в силах продолжать пререкаться и откидывается на спинку пассажирского сидения. Он невыносимо устал. Все эти размышления о прошлом и настоящем, всё это притворство перед остальными людьми, все эти попытки анализа самого себя, всё это так ему осточертело! Женя больше не понимает, кто он есть сейчас, кем он был раньше, но зато прекрасно ощущает, чего хочет, чего в тайне всегда желал, но всегда боялся воплотить в реальность. До сих пор боится. 

Женя на секунду приоткрывает глаза и бросает короткий взгляд на Виктора, полностью сосредоточившегося на дороге, а после проваливается в сон.

К вечеру его лихорадит сильнее. Он лежит в постели, закутавшись в кокон из двух одеял. Будь его воля, он бы завернулся и в три, но больше, к сожалению, в доме не было. Как оказалось, в этой квартире много чего не было, например, привычной для всех коробки с лекарствами, с банальным аспирином и пластырями внутри, так что после визита врача Виктор пошёл в аптеку не только за выписанными лекарствами, но и обычными базовыми лекарствами, которые должны быть в каждом доме. 

— Сначала выпей это, — произносит мужчина, ставя на тумбочку стакан, наполненный водой, и протягивает Жене упаковку каких-то таблеток, — их можно натощак, все остальные либо до еды, либо во время, так что придётся подождать, пока я что-нибудь приготовлю. 

— Лучше закажи пиццу, — хрипло отзывается парень, частично высвобождаясь из своего кокона.

— Какая температура? — спрашивает Виктор и осторожно забирает у него купленный сегодня градусник. От прикосновения холодных рук мужчины Женя ёжится и стремится отодвинуться подальше. Он выдавливает из упаковки одну таблетку, закидывает её себе в рот и тут же запивает прохладной водой, а после ставит стакан обратно на тумбочку.

— Ну и чего ты язык проглотил? — интересуется Женя, мазнув взглядом по встревоженному лицу мужчины. — Что там?

— Ничего хорошего, — отвечает тот и убирает градусник сначала в пластиковый футляр, а затем обратно в коробку к другим лекарствам. — Тридцать девять градусов, сейчас сбивать будем. Выбирайся из своего кокона.

— Блять, — произносит парень, ещё сильнее впиваясь в одеяла руками.

— Знаю.

Пока Виктор удаляется на кухню, Женя неторопливо стягивает с себя сначала одно одеяло, а затем второе. И как только он остаётся в одной футболке и трусах, его сразу же начинает потряхивать от обволакивающего холода. Это кажется ему невыносимым.

Мужчина возвращается обратно с очередным стаканом, наполненным дурно пахнущим уксусом, и пачкой ватных дисков. 

Женя переворачивается на живот и утыкается лицом в подушку. Он вздрагивает всем телом, когда чужая прохладная рука легким и быстрым прикосновением задирает ему футболку, оголяя спину. Когда же влажный ватный диск проходится по горячей коже, оставляя на ней мокрый след, Женя не сдерживается и гневно шипит, сминая в руках подушку.

— Потерпи, — просит Виктор, протирая его ватным диском снова и снова, переходя от спины к плечам и рукам. 

— А я типа не терплю? — огрызается в ответ парень, теперь чувствуя болезненный холод на своих ногах.

— Перевернись на спину, — произносит мужчина и меняет диски. 

Немного помедлив, Женя всё же исполняет его просьбу и сразу же внутренне содрогается, когда Виктор ловко задирает футболку, обнажая грудь. Но вопреки опасениям Жени, мужчина игнорирует соски. Влажный кружок ваты медленно проходится от впадинки между ключиц до пупка, он мажет его бока, а затем поднимается выше, к рёбрам. И дыхание парня невольно замирает. 

— Хватит, — говорит он, хватая Виктора за запястье. 

Мужчина устало вздыхает, но всё же оставляет чужое тело в покое. 

— Полежи пока так, не накрывайся, пей больше воды, а я схожу выброшу диски, — произносит он, сминая в кулаке использованную вату, — и закажу тебе пиццу. 

Женя в ответ на это только кивает головой. Парень садится в постели и, наблюдая за тем, как Виктор встаёт и выпрямляется в полный рост, берёт стакан с тумбочки. Он недовольно хмыкает в тот момент, когда мужчина награждает его тихой улыбкой, а затем делает глоток.

Это оказывается не вода.

Горло и рот тут же обжигает прозрачная жидкость, Женя не успевает её выплюнуть.

— Вик… тор, — шепчет он и поднимает на оцепеневшего мужчину испуганный взгляд. Непрошенные слёзы от острых и болезненных ощущений быстро скапливаются у краешков глаз, а затем медленно скатываются вниз. Он обхватывает свою шею свободной рукой, закашливаясь. 

Стакан из рук у него вырывают.

И Женя сквозь слёзы видит, как Виктор, не сводя с него глаз, делает два глотка.

Больше не происходит ничего.

— Он пищевой, — произносит мужчина, когда их внезапная и обоюдная паника гаснет, — девятипроцентный.

Он берёт с тумбочки другой стакан и протягивает его Жене. 

— Пей, сейчас ещё принесу.

— Ты ведь на секунду подумал, что я умираю?

Виктор отвечает ему нарочито спокойным голосом:

— Да, подумал. 

А затем выходит из комнаты, оставляя Женю наедине с его бешено мечущимся в груди сердцем.


	19. Последний вздох Жако

Произошедшее оставляет после себя приятное щекочущее чувство внутри, сродни тому, которое когда-то давно возникало у него в детстве во время катания на качелях. Почти забытое, но до безумия сладкое. Невыносимое.

Гладкий пол кажется ему ледяным, когда он опускает на него свои голые ступни. Всё тело пробирает противный озноб и ломота, мешающая ему спокойно существовать. Но все эти неприятные ощущения, этот холод и жар, вся эта боль – всё вторично. Его полностью захватило чувство неконтролируемой радости из-за осознания одной, самой простой истины, которая всё это время лежала на поверхности. 

Женя встаёт с постели и вытягивается в полный рост. Он спокойно пережидает лёгкий приступ головокружения, а затем неторопливо выходит из комнаты и направляется прямо по коридору на кухню, откуда слышится лёгкий аромат цитруса и доносится звон ложки, — Виктор вместо обещанной воды решил принести ему чай. 

— Я пью только чёрный, — произносит парень, появляясь на кухне.

— Знаю, — отвечает мужчина, не глядя на него. — Зачем вскочил? Иди отлёживайся, а всё, что нужно, я тебе принесу.

Женя делает вид, что не слышит.

Он внимательно осматривает обеденный стол, равнодушно мазнув взглядом по солонке, перечнице и грязной кружке, которая стоит тут ещё со вчерашнего утра. Не найдя ничего интересного, он становится рядом с Виктором и начинает поочерёдно открывать тумбочки. В нижних – кастрюли, сковородки, контейнеры, да крупы с консервами всяких разностей. А вот в верхних находятся пачки с чаем, кофе, сахар и… бинго.

— Что ищешь? — спрашивает Виктор, заканчивая размешивать сахар в чае. 

— Уже ничего, — говорит Женя и достаёт с первой полки небольшую бутылку с уксусом. Он не видит, но чувствует, как мужчина рядом с ним цепенеет.

— Жень? — обращается к нему Виктор, когда парень ловким движением пальцев откручивает крышку и кидает её на гладкую поверхность тумбочки. — Поставь на место.

На протянутую к нему руку он реагирует мгновенно и, не позволяя мужчине хоть как-либо дотронуться до него, уворачивается. 

— Попробуешь отнять или разбить, и я найду другой способ себя изувечить, — холодно произносит Женя, поднося к губам горлышко стеклянной бутылки. — Мы друг друга поняли?

Виктор молча кивает.

— Прекрасно, а теперь удали фотографии и скрины, которыми ты меня шантажируешь, — говорит он, с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица мужчины, — или смотри. Не оставлять же тебя без права выбора, верно? 

— Жень, пожалуйста, не глупи….

«Он думает, что я блефую», — понимает парень и награждает Виктора презрительным взглядом. А затем он вливает в рот немного уксуса, но глотать его пока что не спешит. 

От мерзкого вкуса к горлу начинает подступать тошнота.

Мужчина вздрагивает и порывается подойти к Жене, но тот предостерегающе выставляет перед собой свободную руку, ясно давая понять, что ближе подходить не стоит. 

— Выплюнь, — просит Виктор, слегка повышая голос, и достаёт из кармана своих брюк мобильный, — чёрт, я всё удалю, только выплюнь! 

Но парень его не слушает. Он слезящимися от дурноты глазами следит за тем, как мужчина снимает блокировку, как дрожащими пальцами ищет нужную папку и как показывает ему экран телефона, на котором ясно видны четыре отмеченных им изображения и белое окошко с вопросом: «Удалить несколько (4) изображений?». 

И как только Виктор показательно всё стирает, Женя в одно мгновение оказывается рядом с раковиной для посуды, выплёвывает жидкость и тут же открывает кран с водой, начиная полоскать рот. 

Это всё. 

Даже если у мужчины остались где-нибудь копии, он сможет теперь без труда заставить его избавиться и от них. Это действительно всё. 

Никакого страха.

Никаких сожалений. 

Никакого статуса жертвы.

Женя закрывает кран, а после вытирает тыльной стороной ладони мокрый рот и подбородок. Давно надо было попробовать это сделать. Месяц назад как минимум.

— Теперь, — произносит парень, тяжело дыша и сглатывая обильно выделяющуюся из-за чувства тошноты слюну, — когда тебе нечем меня шантажировать, мы можем поговорить с тобой на равных.

Виктор отвечает ему не сразу, но всё же отвечает, пускай и слегка севшим голосом: 

— Я удивлён. Думал, что ты при первой же возможности убежишь. 

Женя поворачивает лицо в его сторону и видит, что мужчина стоит, плотно сжав кулаки. 

Он не зол, нет. Просто ему страшно. 

— Успокойся, я пока что ещё здесь, — говорит парень, беря кружку с готовым чаем в руки и делая пару глотков. После чего он в два шага оказывается у кухонного стола и спокойно садится за него, приглашая Виктора жестом свободной руки последовать собственному примеру.

Мужчина медлит.

Он вглядывается в Женино лицо, пытаясь выведать ответы на очевидные для них обоих вопросы, которые даже нет смысла произносить вслух. Они витают в воздухе, кружат над ними, вызывая чувство беспокойства.

— Виктор, сядь. 

И мужчина покорно садится за стол.

— Будешь читать мне нотации о том, как ужасно я с тобой поступил? 

— Не собираюсь я тебе нотации читать, ты и сам всё прекрасно понимаешь, — произносит Женя и делает ещё один глоток тёплого чая.

— Тогда что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает Виктор, скрещивая руки на груди. Он старается выглядеть спокойно, но напряжённые плечи и сведённые к переносице брови выдают его нервозность. 

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. И Женя чувствует себя таким сильным, каким никогда ещё не чувствовал себя раньше.

— Я намерен брать, пока дают, Виктор.

Это мужчина любит в нём больше всего.


	20. Экстра

Это весьма утомляет. Наблюдать за тем, как человек остервенело мечется в попытках высвободиться, в попытках повлиять на ситуацию. Ей всегда хочется в такие моменты отвернуться или закрыть глаза, сделать вид, что не заметила. Но она никогда не отворачивается, всегда наблюдает, всегда видит. Всегда замечает. 

Вот только в последнее время с Женей как-то мучительно легко.

И вместе с тем весьма досадно.

Он и раньше не был отзывчивым или разговорчивым, и он никогда не проявлял особой благодарности за то, что Катя пыталась как-то его поддержать, однако сейчас Женя в открытую демонстрирует своё раздражение, вызванное очередным вопросом или попыткой завести душевный разговор. Поэтому теперь Катя предпочитает не лезть.

— Видел, сколько вопросов нам на первый экзамен скинули? Их просто уйма, — произносит она, застёгивая своё зимнее пальто. На улице темно, морозно и ветрено, и ей так не хочется выходить туда из тёплого помещения. Девушка пытается оттянуть болтовнёй тот момент, когда всё же придётся выйти навстречу зимнему вечеру.

Однако Женя, вопреки ожиданиям Кати, оказывается не настроенным на разговор:

— Плевать, — отвечает он, надевая на ладони чёрные перчатки, после чего направляется прямиком к выходу, не беспокоясь о том, следует ли за ним девушка или нет. Но она следует. 

Из университета они выходят молча. 

Под ногами привычно начинает хрустеть белый снег, её тёплое дыхание превращается в пар, и мороз легонько покалывает нежную кожу на лице. На бледных ладонях сильно выступают вены от жуткого напряжения по всему телу. Сказывается беспокойная ночь, плохое питание и постоянный стресс из-за учёбы.

Из-за себя.

Из-за Жени.

Его поведение более чем настораживает, но вместе с тем и притягивает. Не может не притягивать.

Ведь ей приходится наблюдать за чужой жестокостью практически во всех её проявлениях. И ни она, ни он сам, ни кто-либо ещё не может с полной уверенностью сказать, было ли это всегда сокрыто в нём, или…

Катя прячет свои руки в широких карманах пальто, когда замечает у выхода с территории университета знакомую фигуру человека, и обращает к Жене неуверенный взгляд. 

Она хочет спросить его об этом и о многом другом.

Как он себя чувствует после болезни? Почему он внезапно отстранился от всех? Что это были за синяки на его шее? Кто их ему оставил? 

У него вообще всё нормально?

Женя останавливается рядом с Виктором, и девушка невольно замирает рядом, прекрасно ощущая, что сейчас она здесь явно лишняя. Тем не менее долгий и красноречивый взгляд мужчины Катя выдерживает спокойно.

Никакого страха или клокочущего в горле волнения, она не боится стоящего перед ней человека и никогда не боялась. Единственное чувство, которое всегда вызывал в ней Виктор, – это отвращение. Девушка чувствует его и сейчас, глядя на то, как самодовольно улыбается ей мужчина.

— Долго ждёшь? — спрашивает Женя и позволяет себе поёжиться от холода.

— Пару минут, машина ещё не успела остыть, — отвечает ему Виктор, доставая из кармана пальто звякающие ключи от автомобиля. А затем вручает их парню и целует его в лоб. 

Женя демонстративно закатывает глаза.

— Только давайте не очень долго, — произносит он, забирая у Виктора ключи и оставляя их с Катей одних.

Она наблюдает за тем, как Женя медленно уходит всё дальше и дальше, в какой-то безвозвратно упущенный ею момент понимая, что из её разговора с Виктором не выйдет ничего путного. 

— Вам что-то от меня нужно? —голос мужчины тут же хлёстко разрезает короткое, но гнетущее молчание, и Катя неприятно морщится, застигнутая врасплох.

— Нет, ничего, — говорит девушка. — Удачного вечера. 

Если бы Женя хотел рассказать ей о том, кто оставил ему те синяки, если бы он хотел поделиться с ней своими проблемами, переживаниями и вообще обсудить с ней то, что с ним происходит, он бы это сделал. 

Если бы он хотел, чтобы ему помогли, он бы попросил о помощи. 

Если бы он хотел избавиться от Виктора, он бы избавился. 

Но Женя не хочет.

И Катя не может его за это винить.


	21. Чёрный

Город встречает его. Запахом шаурмы и жареной кукурузы, возгласами «Такси!», звучащими тут и там, гудками машин, встрявших в небольшую пробку, и бесконечной суетой угрюмых людей, которые постоянно спешат куда-то. 

Жене спешить некуда. Он неторопливо шагает по вымощенной брусчаткой дороге, волоча за собой небольшой тёмный чемодан, и думает о том, что эта поездка домой, скорее всего, стала для него последней. 

Он почувствовал отчуждение ещё в тот момент, когда только сошёл с поезда и взглянул на небольшой полуразрушенный вокзал и виднеющуюся за ним улицу. Такую родную и такую враждебно-пустую. Ни единой души вокруг. Лишь он и те места, где он провёл большую часть своей жизни. Нерациональный страх разгневать эти безлюдные улицы не покидал его ни на секунду. 

Он чувствовал, что вернулся домой чужим.

Неожиданное прикосновение к плечу заставляет Женю вздрогнуть. Он резко поворачивается к человеку, дотронувшемуся до него, и натыкается на радостное лицо Виктора.

— Даже не заметил меня, — улыбается мужчина, аккуратно забирая из рук парня чемодан. — Задумался о чём-то? Или просто хотел сбежать?

«Мне больше некуда бежать», — с тоской думает Женя, вспоминая разбитую о стену тарелку с салатом, громкие крики и неудержимую ярость, обращённую к нему. В тот момент его ещё посетила глупая мысль о том, что точно является сыном своей матери. По крайней мере, в своей полной отдаче гневу они были весьма похожи.

— Не холодно тебе? — спрашивает Виктор, и взгляд его цепляется за жёлтый синяк, выглядывающий из-под рукава футболки. Мягкая улыбка вместе с воодушевлением мгновенно исчезает с его лица, и Женя с наслаждением наблюдает за тем, как мужчина поджимает губы и еле заметно хмурит брови. 

— Моя мама меня ненавидит, — говорит парень и хочет заплакать, но слёз нет: все они были тихо выплаканы им во время двухдневной поездки на поезде. Теперь же он пуст. — Я не знаю, что мне делать. 

— С тобой всё будет хорошо, — уверяет его Виктор, а затем нежно прикасается к синяку на плече Жени ладонью, забираясь пальцами под короткий рукав футболки. 

— И почему этот грёбаный мир так сильно любит тебя, что из нас двоих достаётся всегда мне? 

— Не любит. В противном случае я был бы уже давно прощён тобой.

Женя выдавливает горькую улыбку и набирает в грудь побольше воздуха.

— В таком случае, — произносит он и понимает, что пути назад нет. Всё, чем он некогда дорожил, что он трепетно оберегал и чем дышал, всё это его собственными стараниями превратилось в прах, — принимай мой поздравления, любимчик мира.

Ни дома.

Ни родных.

Ни друзей.

Только он. Только эти нездоровые отношения, не приносящие ничего хорошего ни одному из них.


End file.
